And We Have Hell
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: Sakura has a deep,deep,unjust hatred towards Gaara.What she doesn't know is that he's a VAMPIRE and both of each other are planning to make their lives a living hell.Too bad she had no choice but to move in with him but hell begins..right?[GaaSaku?]
1. Confrontation

**Okay,well I don't know.**

**I always love vampire stories,and I just finished reading **Twilight,**which is amazing by the way,go read it.**

**and I thought,**_crap...I want to write a vampire story,only they both hate each other_

**and here it is.**

**Sakura-**16

**Gaara-...-sighs- wow...er...let's make him 110,but he looks **17

**Sasuke-210 and looks **17

**Temari-500**

**Neji-360**

**

* * *

**

_Chaper One_:Confrontation

Sakura's POV.

I hate him,I hate him.Every bit of my body hates him.He's too quiet,he acts like he owns the school.How can someone be like that?he never smiles,he never talks.He is just there,and he has perfect everything.I was tapping my pencil on my desk and stared outside the window only to see the sun setting.

It was all _his _fault why I am here in detention in the first place.

-

_I was sitting in my desk,currently in Composition,and next to who?Sabaku No Gaara.He irritates me.Just then the unexpected.I accidenlty dropped my pencil,and he picked it up for me.I couldn't help but glare at him,he did the same._

_"You...are so...WHY DON'T YOU TALK!"I shouted,I quickly covered my mouth with both my hands and the class was staring at me.Kakashi stopped writing on the board and turned to look at me._

_"Haruno.Detention"He said to me as he turned around and began to write,the students also turned around and stopped staring at me.All but one.Gaara gave a small laugh and looked away from me._

_"Sakura,you're hopeless."Sasuke said from infront of me,where he sits"ignore him.He's not worth your time-"_

_"I KNOW HE ISN'T!"Is houted once more,I hit my head on my desk.I really do have to stop shouting._

-

Normal POV.

-

Sakura looked away from the window and looked at the clock on the wall hovering above Kakashi"Sakura you may go now"he said not looking up from his papers.She nodded and walked out the classrom.She wandered the halls not wanting to go home and they led her to the cafeteria.

She stopped once she got inside and found Gaara sitting on top of one of the tables reading.She couldn't move,her unjust hatred for him didn't let her.Gaara looked up from his book and saw her,she was glaring at him.

"You're pathetic you know that."Sakura's eyes grew wide,did he just talk?

"Wha-what?"she said still amazed.

"You look at me with hatred and I guess you blame everything on me,am I right?"he said closing his book.Sakura still stayed in her place,but stiffened once he got off the table and walked towards her.She dropped her books and didn't bother to pick them up.His viridian eyes were staring right at hers.Two words popped into her head once she saw his eyes glaring at her:_Cold_ and _Pernicious._

"...I suggest you move from al the seats that are close to me,you value your life right"He said,venom dripping from his voice,he caressed her cheek and began to laugh at her reaction.She slapped his hand away.

"You don't scare me,and I'm not the pathetic one,you are"she said picking up her books.Gaara couldn't help but give a sly smile as he picked up one of her books.

"My,my.Stephen King?...a little demented in the head now are we-"

"I am not demented.YOU ARE.he is a fantastic writer"Sakura said getting up and snatching her book away from his pallid hands.He still had that same smile on his face.

"I was actually talking about him."Sakura's eyes grew slightly wide and she felt her cheeks warm.

"What ever"she said as she turned to walk away,but Gaara grabbed her shoulder,she swore she felt something weird once they made contact.She turned around to see him with a very serious face.

"I meant it when I said move away from me.If you still want to live,obey what I just-"Gaara was cut off by something he wasn't expecting,his face was tilted to the left,Sakura had just slapped him?!

"Don't threathen me,and don't even touch me"Sakura turned and began to walk away calmly,Gaara rubbed his cheek and watched her disappear.

"...You will definately be next..."he muttered darkly as he walked towards the table he once sat at and picked up his book.

"I don't think killing her would be good"Gaara turned around and saw Sasuke"sure her blood smells great...but...remembered it's against the rules to kill a human"he said as one of his fangs peeked out of his mouth.

"Who said I was going to kill her,Uchiha"Gaara said smirking letting his fangs show.

* * *

"The nerve of him..."Sakura muttered as she got near her house,once she opened the door she couldn't believe it"What are you doing here!"she walked inside and slammed the door shut"MOOOOOOOMMM!!!"she shouted. 

Gaara sat there patiently on her couch"You walk awfully slow."he said looking around her house.White walls,wooden floors,black furniture.Hmm,nice.

"Sakura?"her mother said from the kitchen"what is it-"

"HE IS _IT_!"Sakura said pointing an accusing finger at Gaara who stared at her.

"You do know it's rude to point,especially if the person is infront of you"Gaara said matter-of-factly,he stood up"I just came to give you this."he held out his hand and a book was there.Sakura looked at her pile of books she held and her Edgar Allen Poe-_which was in Gaara's hand_-was missing,she took it from him catiously.

"Sakura,apologize"Her mother,Melody,said.Sakura looked at the wooden floor with pink cheeks.

"I'm..sorry.."she said lifting her gaze back at him,_Wha-I'm saying sorry and he has the _I beat you _smile on his face..that..ego he has...I just wanna smash it!'__**DO IT!!DO IT!!**_

"It's perfectly fine,thank you Mrs.Haruno for the tea,but I must go now.Family expects me."he said giving a bow,Melody couldn't believe his manners,he turned to Sakura and gave her a bow also.Only he lifted his head and rose -_where he would have_-an eyebrow"I'll see you tomorrow in school."he said as he stood up straight and walked out the door.Sakura froze,was she crazy?when he was JUST talking to her,did his eyes turn **RED**?!she shook her head,that can't be._Wait._She sighed,just like it **can't** be that a girl can have _natural _pink hair.

"Who was that"her mother said chopping up some carrots for the chicken soup.Sakura shook her head.

"A pain in the-"

"SAKURA!"

"IT'S TRUE!! he is just...god I want to stab him in the face.._I mean_-"

"SAKURA!"her mother put down the knife and place her hands on her waist"go to your room,I'll call you for dinner,think what you just said-"

"There's nothing to think mother,it's quite self explanitory-"

"GO"her mother pointed to the stairs.

* * *

Gaara walked down the sidewalk,quite swifly,luckily it was already turning into night and no one was there watching him- 

"-Gaara-kun?"Gaara turned around and saw Hinata"er-I..I just wanted to tell you that...Neji-kun said he wanted to talk to you...privately.."she said in a whisper.

"Neji?-sigh-May you please tel him I'll see him tomorrow."he asked,more like demanded actually,she nodded"Thank you,oh and Hinata.."she turned around to look at him"be careful walking home at night,vampires might just get you"he said with a few chuckles.Hinata gave a smile,but didn't know that he was actually dead serious.

Gaara's eyes flickered red as he watched Hinata go away,he ran to his house,and by run I mean he practically FLEW to his house.

"What took you so long."Temari said not looking up once the door opened,she was looking at a picture-not telling muhaha-.

"People got in my way-"

"You didn't kill them did you.."she asked a bit scared and looked up to see his eyes flahsing red"calm down,it was just a question-"

"Yes but your tone disgust me.I said I would never drink human blood again and I WON'T"Gaara walked upstairs,but the doorbell rang"Answer it-"

"Actually,it's for you"Temari said as Gaara stared at her.

"For..me...?"he walked downstairs and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

**Well,what do you think so far...**

**No,Hinata is not a vampire,and she doesn't know Neji is one either,or anyone for that matter.**


	2. Realization

**Well,it's about eight at night,I don't feel like getting off so I'll just write a few lines.Hopefully I can write more during the weekend.**

**Thank you for thos who commented,it means alot.**

_**Very OOC**_

**Recap:**"You didn't kill them did you.."she asked a bit scared and looked up to see his eyes flahsing red"calm down,it was just a question-"

"Yes but your tone disgust me.I said I would never drink human blood again and I WON'T"Gaara walked upstairs,but the doorbell rang"Answer it-"

"Actually,it's for you"Temari said as Gaara stared at her.

"For..me...?"he walked downstairs and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

_Chapter Two_:Realization.

"Neji-"

"Fool."Neji said walking inside the Sabaku's Household and grabbing Gaara by the neck"I know the way you look at Haruno.I suggest you stay away from her."Gaara removed Neji's hand away fromt his throat,well it didn't really matter,he doesn't breathe _afterall_.

"I have no idea what you are talking about,and I'm just going to toy with her.She deserves it."Gaara gave a laugh"thinking I'm egotistical when all she does is look at herself in the mirror-"

"-Yes but she looks at herself and puts herself down.It's called LOW-SELF ESTEEM"Neji said lecturing him,Gaara simply stared at him"also...Sasuke told me that..he saw something in his crystals"Gaara know payed attention**.(A/N:Well Sasuke has this weird gift where he can basically see anything he wants,with his crystals.Just these tiny rocks that hold the past,present,future.)**

"He said that he saw you with her.."Neji said giving his eyebrow a raise.Gaara stared at him in awe,_Me with her...was I_ killing _her._"...kissing her."If Gaara wasn't shocked,right now he would be twitching.

"That's..completely..I can't.."Gaara looked at the floor,and gave a laugh"well Sasuke isn't always accurate is he-"

"-_Well_,no but-"

"-I can simply change it,make her life **hell** instead of falling for her"Gaara said with a blink.Temari stood off to the side watching the two,she rolled her eyes.

"Now I know why Gaara won't get a mate.."she said walking to the living room getting her book.

"Ah,yes.It's near time isn't it?"Gaara said giving a sigh"I think I'll actually pass on this one.I don't want to waste my time on any woman who aren't worth _my _time"he said coldly.Neji gave a grunt and stared at his friend.

"Well,that's atually all I was going to tell you.That and the whole _mate _thing,but Temari has reminded you."Neji walked towards the door"..and thanks for saying what you said to Hinata,that was _actually _kind,...I think you're developing a **fever**"Neji said with a laugh as he walked out and closed the door.

* * *

Sasuke was out on the street with his black trench coat,_Quite chilly tonight,_he thought as he headed down to the forest for some animal to be his victim,yet he didn't expect a pink haired girl going there too"Sakura..."

* * *

"Is _THIS_ what I _GET_ for taking a walk down the street!!"Sakura shouted as she ran away from,my god...who knows!She began to huff and puff,all she wore was a thin sweater and it was freezing outside._What was that thing.._she thought,_**I don't know**..it just had-__**red eyes.**_Sakura stopped dead in her tracks,_red eyes_?just like that time she thought Gaara had red eyes.She heard a low growl,she looked behind her and there stood,some man she didn't know,with fangs.His long silver hair(not Kakashi) replected light form the moon and his porcelain skin seemed even whiter at night.

She was officially paralyzed.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the forest-"

"-Obviously running away from a _not pretty _**thing **like you"she said actually being able to move her lips,_crap...did I just say that.._

The vampire,she was..guessing,glared at her and walked infront of her and caressed her throat"After this...you won't be running..or..breathing for that matter"he said,his red eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

She was planning on screaming,oh screaming her lungs out,but will anyone hear her?why'd she leave her house,why _her_.

* * *

_"Sakura!where are you going!"Melody shouted as her daughter went to the door.Sakura turned back._

_"I need some FRESH air mother!I can't stand being locked up in my room ALL day"Sakura said slamming the door shut as she left._

_She quietly walked down the sidwalk thinking about how Gaara came to her house.That idiot,why does he have to be ALIVE.So...so annoying,something about him BOTHERS her,yet again.Something abut him attracts her-_wait_!no,of course not.Not even his breathtaking eyes or his crimson colored hair.Yes,of course not._

_She heard steps behind her,she turned around and saw no one"I'm..hallucinating.."she said to herslf,but something patted her shoulder,she turned and saw nothing but red eyes,and she ran._

_

* * *

_

She bit her lip as she felt his breath tickle her skin,she shut her eyes tight,then it was gone"What the-"she opened her eyes and didn't see him anymore?In fact,she was practically in the AIR.Looking down to see arms wrapped around her she saw Gaara.He didn't look at her,he just ran away from the man and headed towards the city.

* * *

"You know it's against the rules to kill a human-"

"Sa-sasuke!!I-I wasn't going to KILL her!haha,just a taste-"Sasuke threw a stake at the man's heard.

"Don't underestimate me,but I'm guessing you won't live to do that again."Sasuke walked calmly to the city.

* * *

"...Oh god I'm in hell..."she said as she looked at Gaara,he gave a cough as if saying,_Don't make me throw you on the floor,and _accidently _step on you five times._

_"_Actually,Sakura..it's just **begun**.."Gaara said giving a smirk,she stared at him,what did he mean by THAT?

* * *

A man with long black hair and pallid kin,so pallid it was as if looking at a sheet of blank paper,was looking at the red head and pink haired girl.He gave a big grin,staring at her,he licked his lips revealing the long tounge he had"Perfect for my mate.."he said as his amber eyes gave a tint of red upon seeing her flushed cheeks.

* * *

Gaara landed on the sidewalk with ease as he let Sakura get off his back"..what...was that..you're...you're one of them-"just then Gaara gave her a smirk filled with malevolence,and everything turned black.

Gaara caught her just as Sasuke gave her a slight touch on the head"That'll knock her out for an hour or so"Sasuke said as he placed his hands back in his trench coat.Gaara held onto her and stared at her face,no fear,she was _actually _calm.A smiled appeared on her lips,his eyes opened wide a bit and thought she was confusing.

"We're going to your house"Sasuke said walking down the street rapidly,Gaara caught up"we need to figure out whether to erase her memory or not"he said as they got close.The crimson colored man nodded his head and opened the door to his house.Temari rose her head and stared at Gaara.

"Wow,you actually got a mate?!"she said smiling,he frowned.

"More like a victim.."he whispered.Sasuke took his hand out of his pocket while Gaara placed Sakura on the couch,much to Temari's dismay,since she was laying on it first.She-obviously-stood next to Gaara and stared at him,while he storke a piece of Sakura's pink locks away from her face.

"Okay..this is hard..consedering she's the first girl in my whole life that hasn't had a crush on me-"Sasuke got cut off.

"Hey-"

"Temari you did too"Sasuke said raising an eyebrow,is she wasn't pale as hell,she would be red right now.He sighed and looked at his friend"..should we.."he turned to Gaara,as if asking him for permission of some sort.

"I'm not sure..she..didn't seemed surprised,or scared."Gaara said looking away into Sasuke's black eyes.

"We have to chose-"they heard a groan"..what..the.."Sasuke looked at Sakura as she opened her eyes slowly.

"I thought you said an **hour**!"Gaara said glaring at Uchiha,he glared back.

"I **did**,_seems_ it didn't effect her as much-"

"What's going on"Sakura now looked at her surroundings,NOT HER HOUSE.She sat up rather quickly and stare at the two,Temari has disappeared to her room.

"Sakura..we are.."Sasuke hesitated.

"We are bloodsucking monsters,we feed of other animals and think blood is delicious,in OTHER words,we're VAMPIRES.Hence our paleness,"Gaara said straight to the point.Sasuke hit him on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't have said that-"

"-Sweet"The two turned to stare at her.

"..Beg your pardon?.."Gaara said somewhat confused**.(Yes...vampire dudes have manners,after all they've been here for so long,why would they forget them)**

"I said sweet,cool,awesome,STUPENDOUS...can I go home"Sakura said yawning as she stood up and stretched,she looked at the two males"stop staring at me..it's creepy...especially you"she pointed at Gaara"..because I absolutely loathe you"she said glaring at him.

"Yes,say that to a person that can kill you-"Sasuke glared at Gaara"...well...no,it's against the rules"Gaara said giving a sigh.

"Sakura...are you scared of us...are you going to tell anyone.."Sasuke said slowly so she could understand.She stared into is balck eyes,they were scared,_he _was scared.

"I'm not scared,I've known you for a long time Sasuke...and no I will not tell anyone"She said crossing her arms"...but if Gaara threatens me one more time I will stab him face"and with that said she walked towards the door and slammed it shut.

"That went rather..different."Gaara said staring at the door where she left.Sasuke nodded in amazement"probably the first person you didn't have to erase their memory"Sasuke turned to see Gaara's face.

"Yes,and it's actually refreshing.."he said smiling"I'm going to take her to her house"he said walking out leaving Gaara in his living room.

* * *

"Sakura"Sasuke said behind her,she turned around and he placed her over his shoulder"I'll take you to your house,I don't want you to walk alone"he said running very very rapid.He landed on her balcony and placed her on her feet.

"Listen to me"he said pointing to himself"I want you to lock _everything_,and close all your shutters.understand?"Sakura nodded"vampires might already smell your blood...not that you're bleeding..but we can tell when a woman is near by,especially if her blood is warm.be careful"he sid placing a kiss on her forehead,she gave him a hug.

"Trust me buddy,I'll be fine!"she said giving him a wink"..and if not I'll just...throw some onions at their faces"Sasuke gave a laugh as did she.

"Well,goodnight"Sasuke said,and in an instant he was gone.Sakura walked into her room and turned to lock her sliding door,but when she flickered her lights on she screamed.

"I've been waiting"

* * *

**Oooooo who is it.**

**thank you for reading,hopefully you liked it :D**


	3. Lamentation

**Here we go,third chapter.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews,it's very good to read them :D**

**Recap:**"Trust me buddy,I'll be fine!"she said giving him a wink"..and if not I'll just...throw some onions at their faces"Sasuke gave a laugh as did she.

"Well,goodnight"Sasuke said,and in an instant he was gone.Sakura walked into her room and turned to lock her sliding door,but when she flickered her lights on she screamed.

"I've been waiting"

* * *

_Chapter Three_:Lamentation.

Sakura looked at her mother as she laid on her bed"..What..is going on.."she said as she saw a pallid hand coming from the dark corner carressing her mother's face.

* * *

"Gaara...where'd she go.."Temari said as she walked down the stairs.

"To her home Temari-"Gaara got cut off once Sasuke came in.

"She's safe.For now..Gaara...keep an eye on her..I can't right now..my head is throbbing..I'm not sure what's wrong.."Sasuke said as he clenched his fist and the other hand was on his forehead.

"I'll go look at her"Gaara said as he shot up from the couch and walked out the door.

* * *

That voice,wasn't her mother's,she was actually what appeared to be in a deep sleep.Then the figure exposed himself into the light of her lamp as he walked towards her.

He had long black hair,cascading down his back,stopping over his lower back.His amber eyes giving a twinkle from the light of the lamp,two purple lines coming from his eyelids went down and stopped over each nostril of the nose.His clothing was,odd compared to now.He wore a jacket/vest,appeared to be black velvet.Then another one at the bottom,more short above the hip with silver designs.His black pants were nice and sleek,yet his black boots went up to the knee so there wasn't much to see.

".Sakura...Sakura..."his voice whispered,she shuddered slightly as he came closer"don't worry..your mother is fine..."

* * *

Gaara rested on the rooftop across from Sakura's house,he couldn't see much,the curtains where in his way"..Okay I'll knock.."he said but looked up at the moon,full"..so the mating season begins...now..".He looked at the moon for a while and a smirk came on his lips"..I can ask her to be my mate..and then reject her..perfect plan for making her life hell"he gave a few chuckles at his plan as he then landed on the balcony of the house across the street.His yes got wide,the shadows in her room,there was two.The other one looked too tall to be her mother.

* * *

"I just killed her..."he said with a shrug of his shoulder,Sakura gasped a bit and looked at her mother,it was true.She wasn't breathing,blood began to drip from her mouth,and then from the shadow she saw it.A blade went though her chest.

"You monster!"Sakura shouted as she got in her fighting position,he chuckled!

"MY DEAR!! I will not fight you.."in an instant his arms were wrapped on her waist"I actually want you-"

"That's sad,considering the fact that she's my mate"Sakura and the man turned around to see Gaara close the sliding door"Orochimaru."  
"Heeeyyy..I locked that..."Sakura said confused,but then rose her knee swiftly to Orochimaru's stomach,he back away clutching on to his stomach with a smile.

"Is she really Gaara...you haven't done the _mark_ on her-"he looked up only to see Gaara holding Sakura in his arms,he looked at her clothing.

"You wear very tight sweaters..."Gaara said as he ripped her sweater exposing her black bra,she blushed,and she blushed even more as he placed his lips on her collarbone.

"Ga-gaara,what are you doing"she said,her breathing pattern changing,from fear to well,excited.She turned extremly red,like Ororchimarus' eyes at this instant as she felt Gaara's tounge on her collarbone,was he sucking on it?!then she felt a prick.

* * *

"He's taking too long to just take a look"Sasuke said with his eyes closed and a cloth over his forehead"...Temari I'm fine"

"I think you just need rest"

"I can't sleep at this time"Sasuke rose from the sofa and threw the cloth at her hands and walke out the door.

* * *

Gaara let her go,she looked down to her collarbone and it was purple/red"...this is..disturbing.."she said madly blushing.She looked at Gaara as he was looking at the other vampire.

"I think I just did"Gaara said placing his hand over his lip smearing away a drop of blood.Sakura looked down shocked and saw a that the prick that he made,he sucked her blood!

"You still haven't won.."was all he said as he went away in a poof.Sakura immeadiately forgot everything and ran to her mother and placed a hand on her neck,no pulse,not even a little bit.She refused to cry,she hates too,but the tears just ran down.Gaara walked towards her now bloodstained bed and stared at Hana,_It's sad...she had no reason to die._was all he thought as he saw Sakura on her knees next to her mother,placing a hand in hers,sobbing.Gaara walked to Sakura and placed a hand on her back,he knows it's sad to loose a parents,he knows.His eyes got wide when he felt Sakura's arms wrapped around him,her head on his chest,she was still sobbing.Gaara gave a small sigh and placed his arms aroud her as well,rubbing her back as saying"shh.."

"Gaara..."Sasuke said as he appeared in an instant.Gaara looked up to him staring at Hana,he gave a frown as Sasuke gave a few tears,only his were of blood.Sasuke went to Sakura's bed and remove the sword from Hana's chest.

"That..bastard..who did it"Sasuke said enraged.

"Orochimaru-"Gaara cut himself off as he rose a hand to his pallid cheek and it revealed blood,oh lord,was he crying?I guess he was.

"I'm going to kill him..."Sakura muttered as she rose her head and saw the two vampires now with blood running down their eyes"I'm going to..."she said as she looked over hes mother.

"Sakura...killing a vampire is not as easy at you think-"Gaara got cut off but her glare.

"If I never have met yout his wouldn't have happened!!it's all **your **fault and I hate you even more!"

"SAKURA!"Sasuke shouted at her,Sakura's eyes got wide once she felt a pain on her cheek,Sasuke just slapped her"It is NO ONES fault!how dare you say that.I thought I knew you better."Gaara looked away from her,she did have a point,he turned to see Sakura looking at the ground sobbing.

"I'm sorry...you're right.."she looked up at Gaara,he was amazed at how red her eyes were from crying"..I'm..sorry.."she said bitting her bottom lip.Gaara crawled slowly to her and warpped his arms around her.

"It's fine-"

"What's that."Sasuke said still a bit angry.Gaara looked to were he was pointing,the mark"Gaara-"

"If I didn't do it he would have taken her."was the VERY good excuse to say to Sasuke,not:_I'm just doing this so I could ruin her life even more_.Gaara just thought was he said said to himself,that was actually pretty cruel,but she said so herself,she hates him.

"I see"was all Sasuke said,but the next thing he spoke made Gaara stiffen"Sakura it's best if you stay at our house tonight."

"Our..."Sakura whispered.

"Gaara,Temari,and I live at the same house"Sasuke said simply.

"What of your other brother"Sakura said whiping away her tears with her torn sweater.

"He..hasn't come home yet...I'm not sure where he went..he sends us letter but..no one knows his whereabouts."Gaara said standing,and helping her stand.Sasuke looked away embarassed.

"...did you do that to her sweater.."

"I had no other choice!her sweater as like another layer of epidermis"Gaara said as he turned away also,as she took it off and put on another shirt and a jacket over her shirt.

* * *

Temari was busy sleeping,on the ceiling,but all of that was interrupted when she saw a pink haired girl come in after Gaara,with luggage.Temari fell onto the floor.

"...That's my sister...sadly"Gaara coughed the last part as Temari got up as looked at her.

"I'm confused-"

"She's staying with us.I'll explain it all lat-"

"I bitch called Orochimaru killed my mother and Gaara just made me his mate right now.I'm going to kill both"Sakura said in one breath with a smile,Sasuke slapped his forehead and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I'll show her to her room.Temari prepare a funeral for tomorrow-"

"It's two in the morning!!"

"Just do it."Sasuke said with a smile,not a demanding voice like Gaara,but a pleading one.Temari could melt in his hands.

"Okay"was all she said as she stumbled to the kitchen looking for a number.

* * *

"This is your room.If anything is wrong,mine is across from yours and Sasuke is to your left.Temari is across from Sasuke's."Gaara said as he opened the door to reveal a beige colored room,the furniture was white,and that was the only thing not beige.

_Everyday gets worse,  
Locked in a vice my thoughts perverse_

"It's beautful,thanks.."Sakura walked in and placed her luggage down next to the bed with A curve canopy at the top,the covers were also amazing,silky soft.

**(A/N:I have a pic of I want her bed to look like on my profile,just ignore the walls,imagine them beige)**

She turned to look at Gaara,okay now she was scared,his eyes traveled all over her body"...Gaara...why are you giving me the_,I'm undressing you with my eyes look_"

_You must wonder why I look at you that way  
Tonight I'll make my way into your house  
I must; I'm lusting for your body_

Gaara shook his head,as if getting rid of something"What?"he said looking at her,EYES,now.

"Nothing,nothing...well I'll see you later,Good Night,and thanks..for..this."she said as she unzipped her jacket revealing her shirt,very tight shirt.

_Skin looks tight, think I just might have  
To take a bite, but I know one will turn  
To three or four or more my little whore_

Gaara clenched his fists and closed his eyes"Gaara?"he opened his eyes and saw Sakura infront of him with a confused look"are you okay.."she said she raised her arm placing a hand on his forehead,he looked down and saw her shirt slightly raise,he saw her porcelain skin from her flat stomach.

"I have to go"was all he said as he walked,more like ran out the door and slammed in shut.

_Tonight, tonight  
She's not alone_

He ran into his room and closed the door"...what the hell was that.."he said to himself,he shook his head and layed down on his bed with black covers.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Sadly,yes,Sakura's mother died.**

**Very OOC I know.**

**As for Gaaarraaaa,he just can't control his vampire side demading for her.**

**muahaha.**


	4. Prognostication

**Oh damn,I couldn't resist myself,I HAD to write more.**

**I think I'm satisfied with my story.**

**Recap:**Gaara clenched his fists and closed his eyes"Gaara?"he opened his eyes and saw Sakura infront of him with a confused look"are you okay.."she said she raised her arm placing a hand on his forehead,he looked down and saw her shirt slightly raise,he saw her porcelain skin from her flat stomach.

"I have to go"was all he said as he walked,more like ran out the door and slammed in shut.

_Tonight, tonight  
She's not alone_

He ran into his room and closed the door"...what the hell was that.."he said to himself,he shook his head and layed down on his bed with black covers.

* * *

_Chapter Four_:Prognostication.

**Gaara's POV**

I can't sleep,it's been four hours since I almost lost control.It was now six in the morning,everyone was fast asleep,even Sasuke.I can hear from his room his shallow breathing.

All I think about is _her_.Her abnormal hair color,her green shimmering eyes,her skin so soft that I got the opportunity to touch with my lips-STOP,stop.I shook my head and breathed,breathing.Ha.I don't even need to do that,but I guess I just got used to it.I sat up from my bed and looked out the window,everything was quiet,the moon was shinning through my white curtains.

I stood up,opening my door as was about to walk down-but I heard something.I looked at _her _door.I think I heard a small sob,as if she were covering her mouth to avoid doing so.I slowly headed for her door,placing my hand on the cold knob and turned it.

"Sakura?"I whispered,I looked inside and saw her sitting up from her bed,her hair blocking any view of her-I'm guessing,-red puffy eyes.All I could see was one of her dainty hands placed upon her mouth,her amazingly tight shirt on looked like it was getting wet from tears,she looked up at me.I stiffened.

"Gaara.."she mummbled my name,her voice fragile.I walked towards her,and for her to make thigns even more difficult,she jumped out of her bed and ran to me.

"Why must you do this.."I said to myself quietly,making sure she didn't hear me.

**Normal POV**

"Keep crying,it's better if you let it all out"Gaara said as she wrapped her arms around him sobbing even more then she was sitting on her bed.He held her,also,as he felt her go more down.Guessing she was feeling weak from the knees,any moment she could collapse.

"It's all my fault,if I hadn't gone out--"

"Sakura,please!"Gaara said grabbing her by the shoulders"you know it's _not _your fault!you didn't know this was going to happen,it. said as if spelling it out for her as he wipped away one of her tears.She nodded slowly and the two stared at each other for a moment.

'_**Geez,how tall is he?!'**__probably five ten,five nine...mom..._Sakura thought to herself,yet as she thought she couldn't tear away from those eyes surrounded by black.

Gaara stared at her-_Why is she looking at me like that._he thought, somewhat uncomfortable as he refrained from doing anything he might regret,oh god.Sakura was inching her face closer to him-and he was inching towards her also._Perfect,now.For hell._Gaara thought as he kept leaning in,so close.Sakura could even begin to feel his bottom lip touching hers,she closed her eyes with a smile-

Then she fell to her knees and her palms against the beige carpet"Wha-.."she looked around,her eyes obviously already used to the darkness and she couldn't see him.Her head turning in many directions until she looked towards the door,there was his shadow as he closed it shut,leaving her in the room alone.She just froze,what happened.Why had he done that-wait.Sakura hates this man,she hates him,and will always.She sighed-why is she lying to herself,she hates him yet is completely yearning for him.

**Gaara's POV**

I grinned as I leaned against her door as I closed it"..and we have hell"I whispered to myself,my plan is beginning to work"oh so well.."I have to stop talking to myself,it's actually quite odd.

_Plan:Make Sakura fall for me and then crush her._

My grin grew larger as I remembered how she smiled in the dark,eager to kiss me.I'm not trying to sound conceited in anyway,but-come on-her face was pretty obvious.Sure I feel guilty for doing this right _after _her mother died,but it wasn't my fault Melody got murdered-atleast not all?-.I licked my lips then I remembered,that soft,delicate,smooth skin of _hers_-I shook my head once more,I have to **crush **her,not fall for her.I can't make this fall appart.

I walked down the stairs-swiftly and silently of course-into the kitchen as I got a glass of water,sure vampires still drink water,blood isn't what we _always _drink.Licking my lips once more-each time I do that I remember her heartbeat as it palpitated out of control.

"I'm going to sleep"I said to myself,as if I refused"funeral tomorrow"I whispered as I got up the stairs,into my room-glancing at her door one more time-and got under my-silky-black covers.

**Morning,Seven AM.**

Sasuke and Temari has already gotten up,of course **they **actually got _enough _sleep to wake up early"Odd,usually Gaara is up by now"Temari said reading one of the letter Kankuro had just sent this morning.

"What does it say"Sasuke said taking a drink of coffee,he doesn't know why he likes this drink.He just does.

"He says the same thing as always:he's fine,happy,and loves us all-even Gaara-"she said placing the letter beside the sink,washing her hand as a few drops of water landed on the paper"So Sasuke,how long do you plan on staying this time"she asked as she dried her hands with a black cloth on the opposite side of the letter.

"I'm not sure.I really rather be here than go to my house..."Sasuke gave a pause,which made Temari peer over here shoulder to look at him"..I feel it much safer...something's bound to happen-"

"-Look at your crystals"They both turned around to the entrance of the kitchen to see Gaara stading in a sluggish manner,as if saying:_Too early_.He wore a sleek black suit that actually made Gaara look slimmer,and much more muscular than he is.He sat in one of the chairs-there were four,Kankuro _did _live here,afterall-,and pressed his forehead to the table.His crimson locks covering his pale face.

"I have _actually_,they show me nothing"Sasuke said taking a drink,he stopped and opened his eyes.Sakura stood to the entrance of the kitchen.

"When is it scheduled."was all she asked,no _good morning_,no **nothing**.Sasuke placed his cup down,staring at her.Pale face-not as close as theirs-her pink locks seemed dim and not vivacious,and a black dress that shaped her well,Gaara could see his stare through his blood like hair.

"At eight actually"Temari said leaning against the counter of the sink"Ready when you are"she said,Sakura nodded and turned her heel towards the door.She was about to grab the door knob to exit the house when someone's hand beat her to it,she saw Gaara.He was smirking at her.

"Sakura,are you okay."he said raising-where he would have-an eyebrow.He opened the door and she walked out without a word,leaving him.Just like he left her at her room,alone and completely confused.

"Let's go"Teamri said taking the lead walking towards the cemetary,which was unusually next to the forest where Sakura was about to die in.As they walked down the sidewalk,pure silence among them-Temari just made it worse.

"Gaara I just realized something"Temari said as she kept walking infront of him,now taking a short cut through the alley.Gaara gave a grunt,as if saying.What"you said you would never drink human blood again right?"He nodded"..didn't you do the mark on Sakura-"he froze.She was right,after 20 years of not drinking human blood-he broke his promise.

"Gaara"Sasuke reached for his shoulder,but Gaara stepped away"..Gaara...it's..fine I know you promised _her_-"_Her?_Sakura's mind wondered.What her?who her?!

"I...how..could I forget"Gaara said questioning himself.Sakura was confused,beyond confused,what the hell where they talking about.Gaara now leaned against on the walls of the alley,Temari wished she had never spoke,and so did Gaara.Sakura walked next to Sasuke,as he stared at Gaara with a sad face.

"What did he forget?"Sakura asked at Sasuke,he gave her a look saying wait at another time"Gaara-"she got cut off.Not expecting what he was going to say next.

"Go"Gaara said walking the opposite direction"I'm not going"and with that said,he disappeared.Sakura clenched her fist,now she really hates him.How dare he,confuse her,make her angry,not go to her mother's funeral,and to top it off:make her ridiculously feel affection towards him,and she loathes him.

"Sakura he-"

"Let's just go.My mother doesn't deserve him at the funeral"she said cutting Sasuke off as she walked down the alley,reaching the park heading towards the cemetary.

* * *

Gaara jumped rooftops and shook his head.Thinking about that day,which would be twenty years ago according to tomorrow:

_"Promise me...promise me you won't drink human blood again.."she muttered,her azure eyes glassy,tears of blood running down her cheeks as Gaara held her._

_"I-I promise"he said burrying his head on her neck,feeling the blood from her chest against his skin,so sticky.She placed a hand on his hair._

_"...You'll break that promise..in time..you'll meet _her_."she said,and gave a pause,a very long pause.Gaara looked up to see her azure eyes white,she died.She died._

_"_Her_..who's _her,_Ivory...who's _her_..whoever _she _is..I'll kill her."Gaara said feeling his tears of blood streak down his cheeks._

She couldn't mean _Sakura_,and if so,will he have to take his plan to the extreme and kill her like he said that day"...will I.."he muttered to himself, he paused on a rooftop feeling the breeze go through his hair and pass his face.All of that was interrupted when he heard a scream,a very familiar scream.

* * *

**A little off track I'm guessing,but BAM.**

**yay.**

**:D**

**Hope you'll like this chappie :x**


	5. Laceration

**Sorry for taking long,here I go xD**

**Recap:**_"_Her_..who's _her,_Ivory...who's _her_..whoever _she _is..I'll kill her."Gaara said feeling his tears of blood streak down his cheeks._

She couldn't mean _Sakura_,and if so,will he have to take his plan to the extreme and kill her like he said that day"...will I.."he muttered to himself, he paused on a rooftop feeling the breeze go through his hair and pass his face.All of that was interrupted when he heard a scream,a very familiar scream.

* * *

_Chapter Five_:Laceration.

Gaara shot his head to the direction of the woods,_oh no_ he thought.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it,one moment she was crying over her mother's closed casket,and the next she was in the arms of the man who killed her,"Let me go you abhorrent bastard"she shouted at him as he got closer to her.

"Never again"he said letting his long tounge shot out of his mouth as it began to caress over her cheek,she gave a grimmace.Temari and Sasuke,they tried to protect her,Sasuke even more,but now they were lying on the ground"you shall be my mate..not _his_.."he whispered in her ear.Sakura rose her gaze form the grassy ground and Saw Gaara standing on a tomb stone.

"...she is mine"was all he said to make the anger boil even more inside of her.Gaara ran,like a streak of light,he was already by her side with Orochimaru's throat in his hand,"don't you understand that!"Gaara shouted at his as he began to squeeze even more,Ororchimaru laughed.

"We dont' need to breath,remember?"he said,Next thing Sakura knew she was thrown to his left on the ground,looking back as the two she saw Gaara's hand slowly fall from his throat.Once his hand-right,to be exact-was at his side,she saw that Orochimaru's hand was IN his chest,blood dripping down his wrist,smirking at Gaara.

Gaara slowly turned to look at Sakura and saw her emotion:_scared_.She was scared,shivering,pale,you name anything related to that word and she was **it**.He shook his head and grabbed Orochimaru's hand,he was of course in pain though,luckily he missed his heart.

"I will not hand her over to _you_.."Gaara said as he gripped more,Orochimaru tired to retreat his hand but couldn't,Gaara held it firm,very.Sakura saw that Gaara had atleast regained some strenght and crawled over to Sasuke,he was lying on his stomach.

"Sasuke.."she whispered as she turned him over to his back,causing his head to land on her lap"Sasuke...wake up.."she said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Gaara then rose his left hand and placed it on Orochimaru's arm,and tiwsted it.Orochimaru let out a blood curling scream as Gaara had now,amazingly,detached his hand from his arm.Orochimaru took some steps back inspecting his hand,there was none.He looked back at Gaara and sa him take out HIS hand and throw it on the floor,the hole on his chest still bleeding,he landed on one knee.

"Sasuke,please"Sakura said nearly in tears,Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and placed his hands over his stomach.

"My god,that guy knows how to punch...and _hard_.."he said rolling to his side,after a few seconds he sat up and crawled to Temari,"Sorry to worry you Saku...but now..I must take care of her.."his voice thick with affection as he placed a hand over Temari's forehead.

"YOU!!YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"Orochimaru shouted,Gaara rose his head and grinned at him.

"Insolent?..I completely agree with you on that..but how does my rudeness relate you your hand...that is not attached to you anymore"Gaara said,taking all his strenght,standing up.

"Trust me Gaara,I'll get you back"Orochimaru said taking a piece from his clothes,ripping it,and placing it on his bleeding area"..and you won't live"he said letting his tounge out as he disappeared.

"...Wow..I hate that guy.."Gaara said as he began to wobble,Sakura turned to see Gaara going back and forth.She rose up quickly and ran to him,she stood infront of him,bad idea.

Sasuke heard a squeak,or a chihuahua?!he turned and saw Sakura under Gaara,he was really unconsious,but that wasn't the distracting part,Gaara's lips landed on hers.Sakura tried to push him away but couldn't,he mus have weighed a ton,to her alteast.Sasuke looked as Temari fluttered her eyes open,after that he got up and walked to Gaara nd Sakura.He grabbed Gaara by the shoulders,lifted him,and placed him next to Sakura,instead of on her.She crawled to his side.

"Is he going to be alright?"she murmered to Sasuke,he didn't answer;he kept his gaze at the crimson haired boy-er man-..old..old..man.

"He's lucky that it barely missed his heart"Sasuke said placing both his hands on Gaara's chest,Sakura at this moment notcied how bloddy he was.She looked down onto her black dress and saw an even darker stain on her chest.

Temari rose and looked around,tyring to remember what happened,suddenly it clicked.She saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting near something?her eyes grew wide once she saw that mop of blood colored hair"Gaara"she muttered as she rose and ran to him"is he okay?what happened?!"

"Yes he is and I have no idea"Sasuke said as Gaara's wound began to close.

"Wow Sasuke..your like..the _all in one_ vampire.."Sakura said amazed:he can heal,he can knock people out,he can suck blood,he saw basically see the future,past,present.What the hell,atleast that's all she knows that he CAN do.Maybe he knows more.Sasuke began to laugh.

"you think I can do many things?you'd be surprised by Neji-"

"NEJI'S A VAMPIRE?!"Sakura shouted,surprised.

"...smooth.."Temari said smacking her forehead.

"Whoops."sasuke said,Gaara was healed,all he needs to do is wake up.

* * *

"Ehhhhh",Gaara said as he began to shift side to side,placing a hand where the whole was-used to be.He opened his eyes and was in his room,with his SILKY black covers"...I'm in heaven...I still have my silky black covers"he said to himself.

"Actually Gaara,vampires are damned."he looked around and found Sakura across form his,standing infront of the window looking outside.He groaned.

"I knew it was too good to be true,I'm in hell."he said giving a yawn.

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE IDIOT!"Sakura shouted at him,he flinched.

"Okay..I'm alive..that was actually _sarcasm_,hoped you would get it.Why are you in here"he said standing up,she blushed and turned away"..."he looked down and saw that: One,he had no shirt on-just incase Sasuke needed to inspect his _insides_-,two,he was in his boxers-Temari just did that so she hoped THIS would happen-.

"I'm in here,because I had to make sure Orochimaru wasn't going to come in and hurt you"

"More around the lines of _hurting _you"Gaara said sighing,**Ivory**.A sudden flash of red came upon his eyes,Sakura still had her back turned to him"Sakura"he called.She turned around,making eyecontact.

He walked towards her"About the funeral..something.."he gave a pause and looked at the ground"came up..I'm sorry,I wasn't able to go-"

"You don't need to say sorry,you didn't **deserve** to go"was all she said as she walked towards the door,her shoulder brushed against his arm as she was infront of the door she paused.

"I don't need to take care of you anymore..you're ali-"

"I saved your fucking life."Gaara siad interrupting her,he turned to her and she turned to look at him,"I saved you..and you say all this crap."he gave a laugh.She gave him a frigid look.

"If you never of came to my house after school that day,this wouldn't be happening."she said as she was about to grasp the door,but a hand gripped hers,she made contact with his black rimmed eyes.

"Which is great,in a way"Gaara said as he moved her away from the door,next to his bed"we wouldn't have ever met each other.."he said placing his hand on her cheek,her face was still the same expression"...Sasuke told me what happened.."he leaned in and whispered in her ear"..we kissed."Sakura now gave a different emotion,she was currently embarassed.

"Let's make this right"he said as he pressed his lips against hers,Sakura froze,completely.She closed her eyes _**You hate him.**_No I don't_**.You hate him.**_No I don't.She wrapped her arms around his neck,wait._**You hate him**_He said something came up,that's why he couldn't go._**Stop this!you hate him,HATE him**_I..can't.

Gaara knew,he knew that deep inside they still hate each other.They know it,but this was too hard,he can't stop know.He is..he just..he can't stop thinking about her.Sakura is basically just like...Ivor...y..

_I did a beautiful thing,  
Relax baby, thats a good girl_

Gaara moved his hand from her arm to her neck,amazingly his tounge slip through her lips.

_I can control, I can contort any  
Position that I wish,_

Sakura began to kiss him back,moving her hands slidding up his back.

_I make my fantasy reality  
Hold still, It will be over soon_

Gaara once again,ripped her clothes,this time it was a dress though.

_Tonight, tonight  
She's not alone_

"Sakura is Gaara-"Temari stopped once he entered the room,Gaara _practically_ naked-except for the boxers-pressed up against Sakura.What the hell?they were on the bed...okay how'd that happen,Sakura's dress was on the _floor_"..."she gave a blank stare at the two and closed the door.Gaara and Sakura were quiet and began to laugh at the expressions she made.

"I think I love you"Sakura said giving him a hug,Gaara froze.Love.Love,wow that word,he hasn't heard it in such a long time.Or said it"..are you okay.."she said as she pulled away from the hug.

* * *

_"Gaaa-kkunnn"Ivory shouted._

_"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"Gaara shouted back at her,her azure eyes blinking with amusement._

_"Awwww.Well you know I love you"she said as she sat on the couch next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.He turned pink._

_"I...I.."he sighed.Ivory poked him._

_"SAY ITTTTT"she whinned._

_"I love you goddammit!!"he shouted as he pinned her on the couch,currently under him.Now she was pink.She gave a smile and grabbed the back of his head to that their lips would make contact._

_

* * *

_

"Sakura I need..to tell you.."Gaara got of of her-nothing was going on-as sat on his bed,Sakura sat as well,this is when she noticed she was only in her undergarments.Wow,vampires do everything _too_ fast"who she was."

"She?"Sakura repeated.Oh yes,that _she_,what Sasuke said that he broke a promise to"go on."

"Ivory...she was.."

Sakura listened closely.

"My wife"he said looking at Sakura directly into her viridian eyes.

* * *

**Wow.**

**:D**


	6. Exsanguination

**Here we goooo.**

**Recap:**"Ivory...she was.."

Sakura listened closely.

"My wife"he said looking at Sakura directly into her viridian eyes.

* * *

_Chapter Six_:Exsanguination.

Sakura and Gaara stared into each others eyes for what seemed like,well,forever.Sakura couldn't even speak,_His..wife?where is she now..is she dead?did she go away?wha.._

"Ivory,is the one who made me what I **am**.When you have a mate you are basically married to them.She found me over a century ago and..well did this."Gaara said giving a flash of red in his eyes.Sakura kept staring at him.

_And now,she is crushed.How_ perfect _seeing her like this._Gaara thought.Sure,Gaara likes Sakura._Likes_,yet she will always be the discommoding person to him.That person that he just wants to teach a lesson so they can grow up.

Wait.

Maybe,just **maybe**..._Do.._I _need to grow up.Getting payback for something that doesn't even matter that_ much _anymore?_Gaara played that in his mind as Sakura stared at him,speechless.

"And..what..what happened"she barely said.Gaara was amazed she could still talk after him saying that.Ah,regrets.

"Well.Orochimaru...we've known each other for some while.Let's just say that."Gaara said immediately,he stood up"Please get out."He said as he moved his head in the direction of the door,Sakura was now beyond confused.

"Wait-what."she stood up and stared at him angrily,"first you _kiss _me.Then tell me of your **wife**..and now your kicking me out..."she gave a scoff,"you are insane if you think I'm leaving without an explanation."Sakura grabbed her dress and put it back on.She sat back on Gaara's bed and he gave her the same look when they first met.A glare.

"Get out NOW"Gaara said more firmly,now he was just plain annoyed.Sakura just gave a very loud sigh and looked at her nails.

"Of course not"she spat looking back at him.He inhaled rather sharply and grabbed her arm.

"Listen!just because you're a woman doesn't mean I _cannot_ hurt you"he said in an ominous voice"now lea-"

"WILL YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT **NO **IS!"Sakura said trying to yank her arm back,but only found herself thrown to the wall.Gaara held her by the neck and his hand was amazingly deformed.Long fingernails that appeared to be knives((not freedy.not him)),only flesh colored and his eyes suddenly turned black.Not just the iris,but the whole sclera _and _iris.

His eyes were just completely _black_.

"I'm going to kill you.Just like I promised _her_"Gaara said getting more closely to Sakura,his fangs gleaming in the somewhat dim room.This has been a **very** interesting weekend.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"Temari said as she felt her ear twitch,she threw the picture she held on her hand on the floor.Sasuke stood up after her,but not before taking a look of the picture,she never showed it to anyone.Anyone.

"..."it was...it..was.

"Sasuke!"Temari screamed from upstairs,he ran up.

* * *

"What is _it_-Gaara!"Sasuke grabbed Gaara as he pierced Sakura in the stomach with his needlike fingers,she(Sakura)grasped his hand and her eyes were wide.Temari was caught by the throat with Gaara's other hand,which was normal-unlike the other one.Gaara looked at Sasuke with his onyx colored eyes.

Sasuke was now overwhemled by those eyes,he hasn't seen those in a long time,"Gaa...ra...st...stop it"he said as if almost inarticulate.

"I can't"Gaara said in a raspy voice with a smile,his smile appeared as if it streched all the way to his ears,Sakura was now panting"she has to **die** first"and with that said he stuck his hand more into her stomach.Sakura had blood dripping down the side of her mouth she let the grasp he had on his hand go,it's like she hung to the wall.

"Gaara-STOP IT"Sasuke said as he get his hand away from Temari-she grabbed it the second he came-and placed it on Gaara's head,Sasuke muttered a word and Gaara now collapsed to the floor,only his hand was still on Sakura's stomach.

"He must have reached the wall"Temari whispered said rubbing her throat.Sakura hung her head and her arms wobbled on her sides"she's not-..is she-"

"No."Sasuke said as he reached for Sakura's chin and raised it,Sakura looked at him with caliginious eyes,"but near it."Sasuke his right hand on her left shoulder and his left hand on Gaara's right hand.He began to pull the hand-Gaara's-out of Sakura's body,once he did Sakura would have landed on the ground-if it were not by Sasuke's hand.

"Gaara...what happened.."Temari said kneeling next to her brother,her head against his chest,she had her hand on his and it was completely _bloody_-**wait**.

Sasuke began to hyperventilate as he saw red liquid on his hands,and on his gorgeous pink haired friend.He rapidly let go of her making her fall on the ground.

* * *

"Neji-san,where are you going?"Hinata said as she washe the dishes,Neji stopped walking towards the door and looked into the kitchen.

"I have a project due tomorrow for anatomy-I have to check with Sasuke to see if he's done his job-"

"Did you do anything"Hinata asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"-...I'll see you later Hinata."Neji said smirking as he walked out of the house,he breathed in the blood scented air,how refreshing"wait."Neji stopped when walking on the sidewalk,people walking around him._Blood_.He licked his lips but refrained from doing anything-it smelled so much like..like"..oh...no"Neji ran his normal speed,which was faster than a car.People began to chatter as they only felt a big gust of wind pass by.

"What was that?"Naruto said as he walked down the street,he looked around and saw Hinata come out of her house with a paper-she looked around as if searching for someone.The her eyes landed on him.Both turned red.

* * *

"Temari..."Sasuke said as he placed a hand on Sakura's stomach and one covering his nose,his eyes began to water from the stench of that alluring blood,he heard Temari cough"..Take Gaara away from the house-if not he'll wake up _again_-"Sasuke felt the hairs of the back of his neck shoot up once he felt a hand on his shoulder,he slowly turned around and met with blood colored hair and black rimmed eyes.

* * *

Neji ran into the house and saw nothing,except a picture of Sasuke on the floor next to the sofa-what?!Well that didn't matter now-Sakura did.He ran up the stairs and followed the scent"Why must girls this age have such tempting blood"he whispered to himself.Neji was one of the few vampires who could actually control themselves when smelling blood-but knowing Gaara...he flung open the door that the blood came from and his eyes opened wide.

Sakura sprawled across the floor with Sasuke looking up at Gaara-not moving his eyes"..Gaara..Sasuke.."

Gaara looked up at him-his eyes were back to normal and he looked down at Sakura"...is..she..-"

"Gaara."Sasuke said relived-it wasn't the _other _one"..she's fine..I just need to heal her."Sasuke said placing both his hands on her stomach.

"For a minute I thought both of you were going to feast on her"Neji said with a smile.Gaara and Sasuke turned to look at him with glares"...Sasuke you can't stand the smell-I'll do it"Neji sat down and removed Sasuke's hands"..what..happened.."he said looking up.Sasuke didn't make eye contact and Gaara was with his sister,taking her out the room.

"...Gaara..he-"

"It's against the _rules_ Sasuke."Neji said firmly as Sakura began to heal,"he has to be punished"

"Can we not talk about this right now."Sasuke said in monotone,"Let's talk about this later."he said placing a hand over his mouth and nose.

"...So have you finished the project"Neji said changing the subjet,Sasuke gave him a increadulous stare"...is that a no-"

"Neji._Heal_"Sasuke said amazed at his friend and shook his head.

* * *

"What happened"

"She provoked me"Gaara said as they walked downstairs"she was being an idiot-"

"Or was it you"Temari said looking at him,he was glaring at her.He looked away.

"I guess we both were"he said as they were on the first floor,he saw a picture on the floor"your Sasuke picture is on the floo-"

"!!!"Temari ran to grab it"how did you know.."

"...Well..besides that is was not face down-you basically love the man."Gaara said opening the window letting fresh air fill unnecessary lungs.

* * *

"Sakura?"Neji said taking his hands away,she shot her eyes open and sat up quickly-as she saw the two she relaxed"Don't worry-you're fine"he assured her.

She placed her hand on her stomach and she hugged Sasuke,"..Sakura..what..what did you do to him-"

"I just told him I wasn't leaving his room without an explanation about a woman named Ivory"she said sniffling a bit.Sasuke's eyes got wide and so did Neji's.

"...What time is it.."

"About eight"Sasuke said looking out the window,Neji stood.

"I will not be in here if Gaara hears her name again."he said as he left.

"...Ivory?"Sakura asked,"what of her?"

"She got killed-more like sacrificed herself."Sasuke said in a whisper making sure Gaara wasn't able to hear"..This is how it all happened.."Sasuke said starting the story.

* * *

**had to write more.**


	7. Castigation?

**Sorry,I've been stressed this whole week..and now thanks to this 3 day week end...IT'S REFRESHING!!!**

**:D**

**I find it funny that...I chose Gaara to be 110,and when I subtracted it to 2007 it turned out to be 1897.I know what you're thinking.**

**"..what's...funny...?"**

**well I did some research,and it turns out that **_Dracula _**was publushed in the same year :D**

**Funny.I didn't even know.**

**FB:Flash Back**

**Dislcaimer:I do not own Naruto-or Bram Stoker.**

**Recap:**"I will not be in here if Gaara hears her name again."he said as he left.

"...Ivory?"Sakura asked,"what of her?"

"She got killed-more like sacrificed herself."Sasuke said in a whisper making sue Gaara wasn't able to hear"..This is how it all happened.."Sasuke said starting the story.

* * *

_Chapter Seven:_Castigation?

"I'll start from the beginning..it's much easier for you to understand that way.."Sasuke took a deep breath and a quick glance at the closed door"okay.."funny he _breathes_.

_**FB/Gaara's POV**_

_I'm dying...I..I can't..move-..what..what is __that._I started seeing things.A woman with long snow white hair and the most beautiful blue colored eyes hovered above me.It was year 1897,and I was dying.I was merely walking down the cold streets of Clontarf,Ireland at midnight-bad choice.Maybe the **worst **I have ever done...well,the _second_.I layed on the street-wet.Fresh from the rain.

"Don't worry.."her euphonios voice said to me-I forgot she was there,"just answer me this..."she asked"do you want to live- do you want to no suffer..not..any diseases..or even **death**?"she kneeled down beside me.I felt my chest going up and down as I tried harder to breathe.

"Do you.."she said taking my face into her hands,I stared into her eyes and embraced the tranquil feeling they gave me.

"I..."my throat stung as I talked,but I still put effort into saying two words"I do.."I said letting my eyes close.I could still hear her though-she was laughing and I felt her breath dance around my neck._What-what is she doing?!_ my mind screamed.I felt something perforate my skin,and her lips against my cold neck.What is she?!

"What.."I felt her place her hand on my shoulder so I would stay on the floor.My back arched as I began to give a scream,at this moment I realized her mouth was no longer on my neck.I was hyperventalating as of now and I gave spasmodic movements on the ground as she carefully watched me.I began to scream at her-profanities and the more I did,the more she laughed.

**End FB**

"..What?"Sakura interrupeted.Sasuke shota looked at her."what happened to Gaara?"

"...You need to listen-"he looked at the door"Okay..Gaara was walking down the street-it just finished raining-"

"Okay I got that-"

"Stop interrupting!"Sasuke said in a whisper,Sakura mouthed _'sorry' _to him,"..so he walked down at midnight..admiring the smell of rain..and then two men showed up..one _you _know.."

"..."Sakura stared at him.

**FB**

"Sir,would you care to give us some money?"a man with blonde hair asked Gaara,he stared at them.The second man did not speak,his hair was black and long,and his eyes were white,"Me and my friend Neji would love to buy a ...book..Dracula.."the blonde haird man said,Neji began to laugh-they both looked young,and too pale.

"Actually no.I don't care to give you money."Gaara said giving them a cold stare as he began to walk past them,one of them grabbed his shoulder.Gaara turned to meet with him in the eyes but couldn't-he was already thrown to a wall.

He groaned as he landed on the floor-he layed on his stomach-he began to breathe in the scent of the ground.He tried to get up but his arms felt somewhat weak,and a foot was on his back.

"Howwww rude.."a voice slithered-most likely the other man,Neji,"you could have just said no..in a polite way I mean."he said as he kicked Gaara on his side,making him turned to lay on his back.

Just then Gaara swore,he swore he saw something change.Neji's eyes turned blood red-no that's impossible.He shook that thought out of his mind once Neji took-

**Another Interrruption.**

"Once he took out a sword."Sasuke sat up straight and Sakura's eys got wide,they both stood still.Gaara came out of the shadow from the corner of his room,staring at the two,"you could have just asked me-I don't get so _violent _these day-...oh...right..you _did_. "Gaara said closing his eyes as he shook his head slightly.

Sakura had a lump in her throat,after experiencing Gaara's _violent _side,she really rather not ask him-...again"...what..did he do.."she managed,hopefully she doesn't get a hand through her stomach again..

"What else would he do?he stabbed me.I'm not sure where-my body was aching all over...but he did.."Gaara began to laugh and shake his head as he shot open his eyes meeting with Sakura's"He was going to turn me into one of them..until.."Gaara now looked at the floor and his jaw clenched,"Ivory came."he said looking at Sakura now.

"She gave me...what some people call..the _kiss of death_"Sasuke now gave a small smile,"..and I turned into **this**-we were mates..and that..that angered someone I hoped I would never see again-"

"Orochimaru"Sakura said outloud,she saw Gaara nodding,"don't tell me he-"

"Oh he did.He did...I was at our house...afterall this time I forgot how it looked like-amazingly...anyways"Gaara said taking a seat on the cold wooden floor inbetween Sakura and Sasuke,"he broke in our house..and he tried to kill me..I fought him back but I was a new vampire"he began to laugh"it's like a newborn baby...so I was easily won over..and he got a stake out of his jacket..and..was about to kill me..but she intervened...and that's what happened."Gaara said as he looked at Sasuke.

"..I do find a part funny though.."Sakura said in a whisper.Gaara and Sasuke looked at her,"..that Neji wanted Dracula.."she said smiling,"but I am sorry..for..what happened to Ivory then"she said closing her eyes as she sniffled.Now Gaara stared at her even more.

"That was the year Dracula was actually published..the year of my death..."Gaara said with a smirk"don't feel bad..you have no reason too-"

"I started this whole thing Gaara...if I wasn't being an idiotic..selfish person..I wouldn't have got **your **hand through **my **stomach!"Sakura shouted at him,Gaara glared at her now and grabbed her shoulders.

"...it's not your fault.-"_Though you are idiot and selfish..but it's not your fau-...damn..I'm getting soft,_Gaara thought

"It's Gaara's...he's very temper..men...tal.."Sasuke slowed down as Gaara was giving him a death glare-er...well..a glare that would kill the dead?Sasuke stood up and left the room.

"Get some rest.We have school tomorrow.."Gaara said looking at the clock-wow nine..it was eight when he checked last time?He turned around when Sasuke grabbed his arm.He blinked as she crashed into his chest,she was hugging him.

_Everyday gets worse,  
Locked in a vice my thoughts perverse  
You must wonder why I look at you that way_

No no no no,stop.Gaara shook his head as he looked at Sakura,her eyes were closed with stains on her cheeks-she must have been crying.he didn't know that either.

_Tonight I'll make my way into your house  
I must; I'm lusting for your body  
Skin looks tight, think I just might have  
To take a bite_

Gaara looked at he dress shaped her body well,how her chest moved up and down when she breathed,how her-dammit!Gaara closed his eyes fustrated at himself.

"Sakura.."he whispered in a harsh manner,she didnt' react-don't tell me she's"..are you asleep?!"he whispered again,she loosened the grip she had on Gaara's neck as she was dozing off.

"Great"Gaara mutttered.He stood up carefully,with Sakura in his arms,and placed her on his bed-putting the covers on her.

"Now Gaara...don't do anything wrong with her"he shot his head to the door and Temari stood there with a smirk,he glared at her.

"I wasn't even thinking about that"he said.**Liar**.He was exactly thinking that,but he wouldn't do it-...right?Temari shook her head and closed his door as she went to her room.

Gaara bit his lip at his trailed all over her body,sure the blanket was over here,but your could still see curves...those curve-..."Sakura.."he said,oh no his eyes.Sakura moved slightly,"Sakura"he said more seductively,she shut her eyes tight and rubbed one of them as she opened one eye slowly.

_I did a beautiful thing,  
Relax baby, thats a good girl_

Gaara now placed his hands beside her head,she looked up at him now-fully awake"..Gaara.."she let out his name a bit confused.Gaara now gave he a kiss,she layed still until she closed her own eyes.

_You're like my work of art  
I can control, I can contort any  
Position that I wish,_  
She placed her arms around his neck as he go on her-nothing happening though-they began to kiss wiht more passion,more..everything.

_I make my fantasy reality  
Hold still, It will be over soon_  
"Come here..let her sleep"Sasuke said entering the room a bit embarrased to see Sakura like that,he got Gaara by the shoulders-remember he's still in boxers..-and he took him out of his own room,Sakura was now mad at her best friend.

* * *

"Well that's not fair.."Gaara said smirking letting his eyes flicker red and jade,"what.."now he stopped smiling once Sasuke pinned him to the wall of the hallway.

"...remember Gaara...you did something against the rules.."Sasuke said as he looked up to Gaara,his face was still pale-like always now it just seemed paler"we're going to have to punish you.."Sasuke finally said.Gaara now stood straight.

"That..or..-"

"That or you _leave _this city"Sasuke said staring into his eyes.Gaara now felt his jaw drop a bit,but he then shut it tight again.

* * *

**Sasuke ruins all the fun :D**

**Well I guess I did a bit more explaining that I should have in the story-but I just wanted Gaara's story to be out now.**

**How it all happened.**

**:x**


	8. Dejection

**I guess I'm more attached to this story than others,sadly .**

**So I can't keep away-kind of weird.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto..or FFTL..or..**_sniff_**...Gaara.**

**Recap:**

"...remember Gaara...you did something against the rules.."Sasuke said as he looked up to Gaara,his face was still pale-like always now it just seemed paler"we're going to have to punish you.."Sasuke finally said.Gaara now stood straight.

"That..or..-"

"That or you _leave _this city"Sasuke said staring into his eyes.Gaara now felt his jaw drop a bit,but he then shut it tight again.

* * *

_Chapter Eight_:Dejection

"I guess I have no choice..."Gaara gave a small smile-Sasuke was amazed that he even saw that,"can I be forgiven-I mean..Neji **stabbed **me-"

"I don't think so"Sasuke said now smiling,Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"It was worth a try."

"Maybe you sould get some rest and think about your decision.."Sasuke said patting Gaara's shoulder as he left to his room,Gaara sighed and was thinking about going to his room-No._Sakura _was there.He just went downstairs instead.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Sakura woke up in a bed that was not her own-oh right.She was too sleepy to go to her own.She got up from the warmth of the silky covers and began to get ready for school.She put on a black shirt with a skull on the left shoulder,her shirt had written'_Take..this heart,it's ticking like a time bomb,and I'm not running anymore-I'll stand to face it all.I'll fight for every breath _until there's nothing left of us' in gray Batik Regular font.Her jeans were gray not tight,not loose.

As she walked down the stairs messing her pink hair up,she liked it that way,she noticed something.No one was home,"...where is everyone.."she asked herself as she looked at the clock.

_7:40_

_Oh..no.._"THE BELL RINGS IN FIVE MINUTES!!"she shouted to herself as she ran out of the house,of course locking it,in a hurry,"crap..it's like a 15 minute walk to school.."she said as she began to run.

* * *

"I think we should have woken her up.."Sasuke said as he whispered to Gaara,he didn't look at him though.In school they were known for hating each other,which is funny since it's not true.Gaara was looking away from him,no one noticed them talking to each other.

"She was weak..you try surviving a fight in a funeral and gettting a hand through your stomach.."he whispered back.

"Hah..I actually can-"

"GAARA!!SASUKE!!YOU-YOU ASSHOL-"

"Haruno-Sit.."Kakashi said to the fuming girl as she clenched her fist and glared at the two.Sasuke and Gaara stared at her with amusment dancing in their eyes.She sat down next to Gaara,it was her seat anyways,and glared at him.He gave her a simple smile that said_ do not be angry at me._

The class was even more silent that it was before,some students gave glances at Gaara and Sakura.How _did _they know each other,how unexpected was that?

"Why didn't you wake me.."Sakura whispered as she gave Sasuke a small nudge,he smirked as he stared at the blackboard.

"Gaara didn't let me"Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura who was attempting in some strange way to surpass his glares.

"...It's not working-"

"I know"Sakura replied to Gaara,defeated.She sighed and rested her head on the table,as she inhaled she could somehow imagine Gaara's scent.She smiled as she shut her eyes and this time his smell seemed to get stronger,_Gaara smells like hyssop._She still let her eyes shut when she realized the cold arms that were against her.

"...Sakura"Gaara spoke in her ear,"you should have stayed home if you were sleepy"he whispered making sure no one heard,his right arm went around her shoulder as she cross her arms infront of her,and that was were her head was-on her arms-.She began to blush noticing how much she was day dreaming about him-even his **scent**.

**(A spicy, woody, camphor like scent. Strong, refreshing, and cleansing, blends well. A great Fall, Winter scent,..yea that's what I read hyssop is :D)**

"Sabaku...is there something _wrong _with Haruno"Kakashi said without turning around,Gaara lifted his head and stared at the teacher.Everyone besides Neji and Sasuke stared at the Gaara and Sakura bug eyed.Gaara was crouching next to Sakura so he decided to stand.

As he stood he let his hand brush against Sakura's back-she shivered on how much he makes her feel this way,"Yes.She seems to be a bit ill..atleast she told me that"Gaara said placing his hand on Sakura's left shoulder.She rose her head a bit and looked as Gaara was standing from his seat-which was on her left.

"Haruno?"Kakashi said putting the piece of chalk on his ebony wood desk,"how are you feeling-"

"I beg your pardon"Gaara said a bit more aggressively than he meant,"..are you implying me of _lying_"he said now giving a toothy grin.Sasuke shook his head as he now rested his chin on his right palm._Not again._Sasuke thought.

Kakashi stiffened,"Gaara.I'm asking _her _the question."Sakura now sat up fully and she opened her mouth to say something.

"Yes,I am well aware of that."Gaara said as he interrupted Sakura,"I just find it absurd how you're acting-"Kakashi now rose an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me,Saba-"

"No,dear teacher"Gaara said showing his canines"excuse _me_...I will be taking her to the nurse"he said as he grabbed Sakura by the arm,with ease he lifted her up,and walked towards the door.Kakashi though stopped him with his hand,placing it on Gaara's chest.

Gaara looked down to his chest and saw Kakashi's hand,he slowly looked up at him with pernicious eyes and gave a low growl that Sakura was amazed she heard,"Make sure she is fine,and tell the nurse I said thanks"His teacher said letting him go.Gaara relaxed his growl and gave him a small smile.

"Of course"he said as he took Sakura by the hand and walked her out of the classroom.

The classroom was quiet besides Kakashi taking his chalk from his desk and beginning to write-"Holy crap Sabaku TALKS"Kiba shouted amazed-The class gave scattered laughs.

* * *

"Where are we going-the nurse is that way-"Gaara kept walking as he pushed the doors of the entrance open and walked down the sidewalk with Sakura-**holding **her hand,"Gaara-"

"Sakura I'm taking you home."Gaara said peering out of the corner of his eyes to her directions,"you look tired.and you being tired is making me tired."he said walking as he brushed the shoulders of people walking past them.

"Are you insane!we have school!"Sakura said trying to get away from his grasp but of course-him being a vampire.Sakura sighed and picture in her head Gaara being able to carry 2000 pounds with his pinkie.She smiled at her silly thought and shook her head slightly until she realized they were already infront of their house.

Gaara let go of her hand for a moment to look into his pockets for the key,once he found it,he opened the door letting her in first,"Gaara..why did we-"Sakura stopped talking once Gaara closed the door and grabbed her by the shoulders.He looked down and gave out and exhale.

"Sakura.."she stared at him as he rose his head and placed his forhead on hers,"..I hate you.."

Sakura now tried to take a step back,I mean she hates him too-it's just,she likes him as well-"but..I.."he grabbed his head,"okay!see..you are going to hate me even more after this..but I can't keept this forever"Sakura took five steps back while he was clutching his head,her back was now against the wall.

"I was planning.."Gaara shook his head,"I planned."he corrected himself._Stop Gaara...why are you going to tell her!...because I can't keep it a secret..I'm leaving and she has to know.._he crossed his arms,_she has to know how I truely feel about her-no.I don't like her.._He looked at the floor,"of course not..I've learned to.."

Sakura stared at him as he whispered to himself.Gaara was flashing some of the few memories he had with her-ah,the passionate kissing.He smiled at his thoughts,he didn't like her just for that,"..to love her"he said a bit more loudly.

He walked towards her and pinned her to the wall,"I planned to make your life a living hell-by making you fall with me...and then .."he gave pause by the look of horror written all over her face,"and then crush you..break you..but I-"

"I can't..be..lieve..."she began to curse at herself.

"Sakura!"Gaara said placing a hand on her cheek making her look at him directly in his eyes"..but I.."he gave small laugh,"I fell for it too"she stared at him.

"What are you talking-"

"Sakura."he said more intensely,"do you love me-"

"Gaara?-"

"Do.you.**love**.me."he said in a harder tone,she nodded slowly and her eyes got wide as leaned in and and gave her a soft kiss,"..perfect."his voice said-Sakura now realized she was holding her breath in,and by him saying _'perfect' _with a honey like voice she felt as if she were suffocating.

"...It's amazing.."she whispered fluttering her eyes up at him,"it's only been three days-"he laughed.

"Well I did find you attractive before..I just thought you were pretty annoying."she said smiling sheepishly.Sakura rose her hand.

"Same.Here."she said as she gave him a kiss but stopped a few centimeters from his lips-"..what made you say this?"curiosity swept over her.

Gaara looked at her collarbone-avoiding her eyes,"Sakura..."she didn't like the tone of his voice"I'm...going..to die"

* * *

Sasuke looked at the two seats behind him-empty"Long nurse visit"Neji said as he startled Sasuke,"I think he's telling her right now"

"How are you so sure-"

"I'm not.I said I THINK"Neji said poking his head with a grin,he stopped and shot his head to his left and saw Naruto giving Hinata a hug.

"Ooh,you're Neji senses were kicking in"Sasuke said mockingly.Neji gave a low growl as Naruto payed no attention and grabbed Hinata by the waist and whispered something in her ear.

"Now he just wants a death wish"Neji said in a demonic voice.

"I thought it was **against **the rules to kill a human"Sasuke said sarcastically-he gave a loud gasp"my god it IS."Neji glared at him.

"Calm down..it's not like he's going to have intercourse with her-"wrong choice of words..

"If he EVER...EVER does.I will **castrate **him and THEN **eat **him!"he shouted.The whole class went quiet and Sasuke slapped his own forehead.

"Now you just made your sound homicidle AND cannibalistic."Sasuke said smirking.

* * *

"...what?"Sakura now stared at him in pure horror"what..do you mean die?!"she now rose her voice,she clasped her hands on Gaara's cheeks.He leaned in her right palm that was on his right cheek and he breathed in.He got so used to breathing,he gave a small smile.

"It's either die..or more away to another city-"

"Move!!I'll even go with you"Sakura said as tears blurred her vision,but it didn't matter for her"I don't want you to die"she said wrapping her arms around her neck as she placed her head between his neck and head.

"That's the thing Sakura..I'm doing this..so I won't hurt you-"

"You're doing so right now!"Sakura shouted in tears as she dug her face in his neck,he shuddered as he felt her tears against his cold skin.

"...Sakura..it's this..or living without you.."he whispered as he cautiously rose his right hand and began to stoke her pink hair.Her back began to rise and fall quickly-no more sobbing please..

"I rather live without you than... know you're dead.."she said as she wipped the tears from her face,"..why can't I just go with you-"

"Because I was about to kill you"Gaara said in a tone full of abhorrence,toward himself,"and I can't take that risk anymore!...I can barely control myself-"

"It won't happen again-"Sakura whispered as she stood up straight and faced him.She froze once she saw a flash of black-not red but **black **in his eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE!"Gaara shouted at her,he calmed himself when he noticed her flinch"..if I do _again_..I won't be able to live with myself-"

"-I don't want you to die-"

"It's not about what you want."Gaara said harshly,even though he didn't mean it that way"...it's what's best for you.Ever since we spoke..three days ago..look at what has happened Sakura,your mom is **dead**"Sakura bit her lip"Orochimaru is after **you**...me and you have fallen in **love**"she furrowed her eyebrows"..Temari and Sasuke almost **died**...and _you_..almost died as well"he said taking a step towards her.

His nose caressed hers but their lips did not meet,"..and you were right..when you yelled at me that one time..it was basically all my fault"he said.

-

_"If I never have met yout his wouldn't have happened!!it's all __**your **__fault and I hate you even more!"_

_-_

"Gaara..stop"Sakura said as she pressed her lips against his"..please..tell me this is a..._very_..sick joke"she said smiling"please.."Gaara clenched his jaw and relaxed it as he was about to speak.

"It's not."he said in his cold tone"Sakura.I'm _dying_..and that's final..now..I..I have to get back to school.."Gaara said as he hesitated to leave-but he did and slammed the door shut.

Sakura fell to her knees once he left and saw the clock hang against the pale wall.Eight thirty,she layed against the cold wooden floor and was about to cry when she heard something from upstairs.

She heard laughing.

* * *

**I bet most of you..**if not all...**thought I was going to make Gaara go to another city :D**

**Well that was my original plan,but I decided to make a small twist.**

**Soon I'll take some pics of a few drawings I made about this story-sadly I have no scanner..**

**so I'll post pics up as soon as I can..some involving scenes form the story.**

**That is all,and thank you for reading.**


	9. AberrationSensation

**Sorry,my internet wasn't working..and I can't really use my brother's comp for fanfic...but they fixed it yesterday!yays :o**

**somethings are going to happen..but no lemon ..;**

**and since I haven't update I decided to put a part two...so it'll be two chapters in one basically :D**

**I do not own Naruto,FFTL**

* * *

**Recap:**Sakura fell to her knees once he left and saw the clock hang against the pale wall.Eight thirty,she layed against the cold wooden floor and was about to cry when she heard something from upstairs.

She heard laughing.

* * *

_Chapter Nine_:Aberration

She blocked out any noise-especially that laughing- but realized that wasn't coming from outside.Rather _inside_,her mind._He's leaving you._A dark voice spat at her,_correction-he doesn't want to leave you,he wants to die...so he doesn't have to worry about-"_stop it."she whispered at the voice._He rather die than to be with you,_"stop it.."Sakura said a bit louder as her eyes stung from the tears._Face it child,he's going to abandon you-and he's fully aware-_"STOP IT!"she shouted and the voice was no longer in her mind.

Once she began to wipe the tears away she noticed something-that voice sounded just like..."Orochimaru.."she said to herself.

* * *

Gaara walked in the class and recieved some stares from students,"what happened?"Kakashi asked him.

"The nurse sent her home-apparently she has some stomach flu"Gaara said as he walked past desks-heading for his own.Sasuke glanced at him and stood up once Gaara sat down.

Kakashi tapped the book against his lips as he saw Gaara looking at the empty seat next to him.As the bell rang he notcied that Uchiha,Sasuke ran out of the room in a flash,he looked as Gaara sighed and walked out the room.

"Didn't take it well.."

"How would have you taken it.."Gaara replied to Neji was they walked downt he hall,"I told her to get some sleep.."

"I doubt she'll be doing so.."Neji said to Gaara as they walked to anatomy.

* * *

"I'm going crazy..."Sakura muttered,she froze as she felt the room go ten degrees colder and she saw puffs coming out of her mouth.She rose her hands and saw them trembling.

"Cold my dear?"she turned to every corner of the house and saw no one-that time it wasn't _in _her mind.That was until she saw a strand of black hair infront of her face-just swaying back and forth.She hesitated for a moment and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh,**boo**"Orochimaru said mockingly.Sakura began to hyperventilate before the lump in her throat left and she shrieked.

* * *

Sasuke kicked the door down-necesary?When he stepped inside he saw Sakura breathing heavily as she stared above her,he ran to her,"Sakura?Sakura what happened-"

"Oro..chimaru.."she whispered,where'd he go?he was just hovering above her and now he was gone.She tore her gaze from the celing onto the worried face of her vampire friend,"Sasuke"her quivering voice let out as she hugged him,he hugged her back.

"Shh,it's fine.."Sasuke said rubbing her back as he looked around the quiet house suspiciously.

* * *

Gaara looked out the window towards the small hill where his house was located-he knew he heard something.Maybe he's just hallucinating,he clenched his jaw as he looked to the corner and saw Sasuke's empty seat,"..he's with her.."Gaara whispered to himself a bit relieved.

"Sabaku!!Whya re you wasting away looking at the window!!come my **youthful **student!!!WRITE THE ANSWER!"Gai shouted at Gaara as he stood on his desk,Gaara stood up and walked over to the chalkboard writting the answer.

* * *

"Sakura..get some sleep..your too pale-"

"No,no no..Orochimaru he'll-"Sasuke covered her mouth with his palm and stared into her eyes.His expression was **serious**-something Sakura rarely sees from him.

"You must be insane if you think I'm leaving my best friend alone."Sasuke stood up and grabbed her elbow,making her stand,"I'll sit next to you as you sleep,okay?"

She gave out a small sigh and placed her right hand on her forehead,"okay.."she whispered as they walked up the stairs,but Sakura paused"..the..door.."

"Who cares.."Sasuke said with a smile,she gave a small one back at him as they kept on going up.

* * *

"Sasuke..you are insane.."Orohimaru said as he appeared out of nowhere,sitting on the couch hearing Sasuke and Sakura's footsteps going to her room,he smirked.

* * *

"Okay..."Sasuke finished tucking her in when she grabbed his hand rapidly,"Sakura-"

"Don't go.."she said in a low voice,he bent down and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"I'm just going to the bathroom.."he whispered as his breath caressed her forehead and he stood up straight again,"I'll be back,promise"he said smiling as he walked out.When he stood in the hallway the smile vanished and he swiftly ran down the stairs not making a sound,"I had a feeling you were still here.."

* * *

"I'm going to the restroom"Gaara said as he stood up while Gai flashed him a smile and a thumbs up.Lee also flashed Gaara a grin and a thumbs up with the teacher.

_Upside to dying:__not seeing these guys again.._Gaara thought with a sigh as he closed the classroom door and looked at the empty hallway,he nodded to himself and ran home.

* * *

"You know why I'm here.."Orochimaru said as he gave a smirk,"Gaara has not fully made her his mate-time is soon..this _weekend_.."he said as he stood up a few yards away from Sasuke who clenched his fist.

"You're not going to get her."

"Why of course I am-"

"Sasuke?"Sakura said from out the hallway,Sasuke looked at the stairs and back at Orochimaru-he was gone,"where are you?"He ran up the stairs as she stood there looking fragile and pale as,well,Orochimaru.

"I was going to fix you some lunch..you need some food in you"Sasuke said as she smiled at him,he ruffled her pink hair with his left hand,"my human"he said as he made her go in her room.

* * *

**Part Two:**Sensation

Gaara stood outside his house seeing the broken door,"..."he shook it off and took one step inside and his eyes grew,"...Orochimaru"

"Ah,so you don't have to see me to feel me?"Orochimaru said as he tore himself out of the wall with ease,Gaara glared at him as his eyes flashed back,"you're taking too long boy-"

"I'll take as long as I please..in the end she won't be yours.."Gaara spat back at him.Orochimaru gave a laugh and grinned at him.

"Well even if you do take her.."

* * *

Sasuke sat up straight as he sensed Gaara's presence and Orochimaru's,"is something wrong.."Sakura whispered with her eyes drooping,Sasuke grinned.

"No,just go to sleep"Sakura nodded and closed her eyes,Sasuke on the other hand kept them wide open.

* * *

"..let's hope.."Orochimaru kept on going as he made his way infront of Gaara.Both glaring at each other with intense hatred.

* * *

Sakura sat up ,which starlted Sasuke,"Sakura go to sle-"

"He's here."her voice full of anger,and then it softened,"Gaara's here too.."Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and put on the best smile he could,he rose his hand and placed it on her forehead.

"Sasuke don't-"her plead was interrupted as her eyes closed and she fell back onto her pillow.

"I'm sorry."he whispered as he let out and exhale-how did she **know** that?he held a lump in his throat as he glared at the door hoping that whoever opens it-is Gaara.

* * *

"...that it doesn't end like Ivory now.."Orochimaru said as he whispered in Gaara's ear,Gaara stiffened and his eyes were all black now,he grinned.

Orochimaru's mouth began to quiver and blood began to come out from the sides of his lips,he stumbled backwards and placed his left hand on the wall and saw what Gaara had done.Gaara stabbed him,in the chest,with a piece of the door.Which was wood,"..how'd..how'd.."blood began to pour out even more now.

"I grabbed it when you were in the wall of course..not looking"Gaara said in a raspy voice as his eyes flashed onyx,Orochimaru put his right hand in the wood and tried to tug it out,"see?that won't be happening.."Gaara said as he rose his leg and kicked it in deeper making Orochimaru stuck to the wall,"because you're dead"Gaara said grinning letting his fangs show.

He turned to his lawn and saw Neji standing there with his hands in his black jeans,he smiled.

Gaara's eyes were now jade,"Aren't you happy it's over..Ivory would be proud.."Neji said poking the dead vampire on the cheek as it crumbled into ashes,"**ewwwww**"he strained the word and took the wood out of the wall.

Gaara nodded slowly and then he walked upstairs reaching Sakura's door,he opened it and saw Sasuke staring at him with wide eyes,"...he's dead.."Gaara said as he gave out a sadistic smile,Sasuke cringed upon seeing that smile.

"How is she.."

"I had to knock her out..she was restless.."Sasuke said placing a hand on her head but Gaara's hand was on his,Sasuke looked up as Gaara removed it.

"Don't wake her.."Gaara said as he looked down and traced her jaw line with his fingertips,Sasuke decided to walk out-that was kind of personal he supposed.

_Everyday gets worse,  
Locked in a vice my thoughts perverse  
You must wonder why I look at you that way  
Tonight I'll make my way into your house_

Gaara then moved his hand to her collarbone and touched the mark he gave her,he gave a small frown and looked back to her face.

_I must; I'm lusting for your body  
Skin looks tight, think I just might have  
To take a bite, but I know one will turn  
To three or four or more my little whore_

He layed down next to her since there was space on the bed,taking her hand in his as he rested his head next to her neck,hearig her pulse go crazy-maybe she wants to wake up.He carefully sat up and bent towards her,giving a soft kiss.

_Tonight, tonight  
She's not alone  
can you taste the wicked in the room?  
Bobbysoxer so pure, so young  
By morning her soul will be gone, gone._

Sakura now reacted and she distorted her face as she open her eyes wide seeing black,but then she nocticed the black eyelids-Gaara.She put her hands on his shoulders,"Gaara what are you doing.."she said as she pulled him away.He gave a crooken smile.

"Well I _was _kissing you.."he said in monotone despite his expression,she turned pink.Gaara's grin disappeared when he stared at those pink lips.

_I did a beautiful thing,  
Relax baby, thats a good girl  
You're like my work of art  
I can control, I can contort any_

He bent towards her again,no protest from her,and kissed her lips a bit harder.She smiled and she felt Gaara's lips give a smile as well.

* * *

"...Let's play Sudoku!!"Neji said raising both his arm full of enthusiasm,Sasuke gave him a blank stare,"...does that mean I won.."Sasuke now hit his head against the kitch table-where they were sitting at-

* * *

Sakura placed her hands on Gaara's back gripping his black shirt,as he gripped the covers while they began to kiss a bit more passionately,just a bit(like to point out that was sarcasm right there.)

_Position that I wish,  
I make my fantasy reality  
Hold still, It will be over soon_

His lips traveled from hers to her throat,it drove him mad how close her blood was but he managed.Sakura didn't care how close he was to her blood,she grinned playfully once Gaara swung his leg over her and he pressed himself against her,she could feel the cold spot where the heart was supposed to be-and no beating.(clothes are still on!no worries)

_I blend with the walls so I won't be seen  
My love, you smell so...  
I took one good look,  
And I followed you home_

Gaara paused from kissing her neck and she stared at him as he glared at the blinds letting light in.Sakura's eyes open a bit more when they shut in a slam and the room was dark-but she could tell that he was grinning.

* * *

**Let your imagination run on how that chapter ended .//////////////.**

**Whooooo!!Orochimaru is d.e.a.d,sadly Gaara will die as well..in five days,includind this one.**

**well I posted up some drawings :D**


	10. Affliction

**Well here it is :0**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,or FFTL,or Chiodos.**

**Recap:**Gaara paused from kissing her neck and she stared at him as he glared at the blinds letting light in.Sakura's eyes open a bit more when they shut in a slam and the room was dark-but she could tell that he was grinning.

* * *

_Chapter Ten:_Affliction.

**Tuesday.**

Sakura woke up and looked to her side and there was Gaara.He was sleeping on his stomach with one arm hanging of the side of the bed.She smiled and then it hit her.

She got the blanket and raised it,my god,"it happened.."she said a bit embarrased.

"Yes it did."Gaara turned around only to see Sakura scrambling on her bed trying to cover her chest,he gave a small laugh,"fine I won't look.."he said digging his face on the pillow.Sakura stared at him for a moment and then she went to her drawers to get some clothes,she turned around and saw Gaara with a smile.She covered herself,"GAARA!"she threw him a pillow and he got knocked off the bed.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the stairs with circles around his eyes,he looked and saw Teamri sitting on the couch-sleeping.He sighed and walked past her but noticed something,a picture.It was that picture that he saw Temari had-when Gaara pinned Sakura to the wall with his had,"..myself.."he whispered.

"Sasuke?"Teamri said yawning,she rubbed her eyes and the picture was infront of her face,where Sasuke held it.

"Why do you have a picture of me.."he whispered,she turned red and snatched the picture away from him,"..Temari"she tried to stand up but Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder making her sit down.

"..."

* * *

"Sorry.."she said a bit embarrased.Gaara stood up and looked at Sakura,who had her head against the wall and her back towards him,her nails dug through the wall.,"..pants.."she whispered.Gaara forgot entirely that they were both_-not dressed_.

Sakura ran into the bathroom and inhaled rather loudly,she stepped inside the shower and turned the water on,"You're in the way of my shampoo-"

"AH!!"Sakura backed up against the tile covered wall and Gaara sighed,"...okay,it's just you..gah...you scared me.."she said a she handed him his shampoo.

* * *

"Did you hear that scream?"Temari said pointing upstairs,"I'm going to go check it out-"

"They're probably having intercourse again...excuse my french but bastards didn't let me sleep last night.."Sasuke sat on the couch next to Temari.He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes.

"That explains the circles around your eyes."She said,Sasuke smiled,"..well...I have it because.."she twiddled her thumbs.

"...Because.."Sasuke said as he looked at the picture,his hair battling against the breeze and his dark stare.

"I..pretty much.."she hesitated and looked at him staring riht back at her,"love...you.."she whispered and looked at the ground.

"Okay"he said giving her back the picture,she shot her head up.

"Huh..._okay_?that's it?!"she stared at him in disbelief.He smirk and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Well _everyone _knows how we feel about each other-I just needed to hear it."Sasuke said standing up as he went to the kitchen.Temari sat on the couch alone.

"...Everyone?"she repeated.

"Temari..are you ready for school..."Sakura said as she walked down-fully clothed of course- drying her hair with a towel.

"Sakura...it's **noon**...we're not going anywhere..atleast..not these next days.."she understood-it was almost saturday-That day.Just a few days left,four days to be exact.

Gaara walked down witha towel over his head and he looked at the two girls,"It's fine"he said looking at Sakura.She turned to look at him.

"No it's not."she replied going into the kitchen.

"Have fun yesterday"Temari said giving a sly smile at her brother.Gaara turned a bit pink and threw the towel at his sister's face as he walked into the kitchen.Sasuke was drinking a packet of blood(with a bendy straw!) and Sakura sat next to him eating buttered toast.She was currently staring at Sasuke,amazed.

"Gaara are you going to make Sakura a vampire.."Sasuke said looking at him,"she has the mark."

"I don't want her to be damned-"Gaara said going to the fridge taking out a packet of blood,he felt his fangs come out and he punched two holes on the bag and began to drink,"so no"he said looking at Sakura.

"Let me see your fangs.."Sakura said to Gaara,he gave a small laugh and then grinned-he had to anyways,"..sweet..I wish I was a vampire.."she said sighing.

Gaara and Sasuke stared at her intensly,"you're insane"Sasuke said taking a sip,"being us..is not fun."

"Well it is sometimes."Gaara replied,"we scare town people.."

"You should have seen what Gaara and Sasuke used to do when they were newborns.."Temari said coming in and taking a seat,"they talked to people while they were sleeping...making them go crazy.."Sasuke nearly chocked on the blood he was drinking and gave a smile.

"Is that bad.."Sakura said looking at the two.

"It is when you whisper to a person _'I'm gonna eat you_..' "Temari said glaring at Gaara who was expressionless,"Gaara,here, used to tell people that they would die..and in the end they would be all paranoid and gone mad.."Sakura looked at the two.

"How cruel..."Sakura said,"sounds like fun"she finished taking another bite of her toast.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

Sakura and Gaara were walking down the sidewalk and stopped for some ice cream,"do you know..what time.."Sakura asked looking at Gaara,bit sad.

"At eight."he said licking his raspeberry ice cream,"in the morning"

"Why so early.."she asked,"why didn't you make it-so we could spend some time together that day-"

"It would be harder for me and you...you **know** that."he said looking at her as they sat on a bench,"I want to spend time with you...without knowing I'm going to die the same day"he said as she nodded.

"I don't want you to do this-"

"We already had this conversation."Gaara said taking a bite of the cone.(Vampires lik ice cream too.)

"I know...it's just hard...to accept this."She said giving a sigh and licked her ice cream,"I don't want you to die."

Gaara wrapped his arm around her,"I just want you to know..I love you"

"I know that."Sakura said smiling,"..I love _you_"she said giving him a kiss.

* * *

**Thursday**

Gaara was wide awake,it was 1 AM in the morning and he held Sakura in an embrace.She slept with a sad smile across her face and was embracing Gaara back.

He breathed in her scent and memorized it,along with all of her features.She smelled just like cinnamon, he loves cinnamon.Even more so now.He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek-she moved slightly and Gaara paused.Her breathing pattern was back to normal-he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Gaara I can't sleep"Gaara's eyes grew slightly wide-how did he not realize she was awake.

----

Temari sat up and looked at the clock 5 AM..she sighed,why did she wake up?she layed back down and felt an arm on her waist,she froze,"it's just me.."Sasuke said giving a sigh.Temari grew a blush and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Friday**

Gaara and Sakura layed on their bed,hugging each other.They were wide awake-for hours,but none of them moved,none of them spoke.They just stayed like that,savoring this moment.It was 8 AM,Sakura gripped Gaara and he did so also.She kissed is shoulder and felt him shudder.

* * *

Temari and Sasuke were in the kitchen,they were quiet and drank their blood packets,"we have a long day ahead of us"Sasuke commented.

"That we do"Temari replied staring at the table,Sasuke took her hand,"I'm fine."

"No you're not"he said looking at her.She sighed and looked at the picture that was on the fridge.Kankuro,her,and Gaara.

"Hey guys"Kankuro said dropping his luggage on th floor.Temari and Sasuke stared at him-what.the.-

"Kankuro?"Temari whispered to herself amazed.He looked so different.He no longer wore that black suit-instead he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans.His brown hair was shoulder lenght and he was taller-slimmer.,"What the hell are you doing here."she said.

"I missed you too"Kankuro replied as he sat down,"a couple now are we?well I'm here because they need an execution."Sasuke and Temari stared at him,"by tomorrow...so I'm here to do it."

"What...time.."Sasuke said amazed that he could even say anything,_Don't say eight.don't say eight._Kankuro scratched his head.

"I have one at Eleven-"Sasuke and Temari grew smiles,"but my first one is at eight"the smiles vanished from their faces.

* * *

"I love you"Sakura said hugging him-her heart was racing.Her mind was out of control with thoughts of him and what's going to happen.Gaara gave her a kiss.

"My love for you is beyond words..beyond any _I love you_"Gaara said,after these days they got even more closer than ever.This was going to be hard-very.Sakura breathed in his woodly scent and looked up at him.

"What is it.."she asked.Gaara looked at the door as if waiting for someone to kick it open.

"I think...my brother is here.."Gaara stood up and so did Sakura.

"HEY LITTLE BRO- what the.."Kankuro slammed the door open and saw Gaara.No shirt,black sweats.Some girl,tank top and shorts,"..."Kankuro looked at Gaara.

"Kankuro?what are you doing here?"

"Can't anyone say 'Hi,I missed you'"Kankuro rubbed his head,"I'm here for-"

"NO!"Temari threw him on the floor and hit him on the head with a stick.Kankuro was no unconsious.

"...Temari...what was that.."Gaara said a bit confused that his sister just attacked her brother.Temari stood up and Sasuke came running in.

"What the hell?"he said looking at Temari,"I said knock him out!not KILL him"he semi shouted at her.Temari threw the stick out the window-which was closed,so she broke Gaara's window.

"..."Gaara stared out the window and then heard screaming and shouting;'my eye!',"..Temari..Sasuke.."Gaara said looking at them.Sakura too was confused,she knelt down beside Kankuro and felt his heart beat.

"He has no heartbea-"they stared at her"..sorry..I forgot."she said standing up,she grabbed Gaara's hand and held it.

* * *

Kankuro glared at Temari and looked at Gaara,"I had no idea it would be you Gaara"he whispered.He looked at Sakura,"so it's for her-"

"For _Sakura_"Gaara corrected him,Kankuro gave a scowl.

"Gaara-you could just move to another city-"Kankuro took a breath,"you're not being fair on yourself...you can still change you choice-it's not late"

"I already made it."Gaara said gripping Sakura's hand,she held back the tears that were dying to come out.

"We can't change his mind-he's stubborn"Sasuke said looking at Gaara,he sighed and looked to Temari.

"I'm..sorry..."Kankuro said looking at Gaara's eyes that held so many emotions-he's never seen that before.Ever,"but..I already said yes..and I can't change it..it's too late for me..."

"I like that you're the one who's going to kill me"Sakura felt her heart fragmentize when she heard him say that,she bit her lip,"you're my brother."Gaara looked at Sakura and quickly embraced her.He whispered something in her ear and that made her bawl.She lost it-why did it have to be tomorrow.

Why did this even have to happen.

It was her fault-she provoked him,"Gaara"she said wipping away her tears,"I should get punished-I made you do **that**-"she stopped once Gaara gave her a glare so cold,she felt that she were a vampire herself.

"Don't say that.It's my decision."Gaara said cupping her chin.

Kankuro stared at the two-Gaara wasn't heartless anymore,he has feelings.What a terrible way to think of a brother but it was true,"Let's..just spend as much time as we can..shall we.."Kankuro said looking at everyone,they nodded.

* * *

**11PM,Friday night.**

Gaara layed his head against the pillow and Sakura wrapped her arms around him,he traced her jaw with his fingers,"Please don't do this"she muffled as she began to cry.Gaara hugged her.

"Sakura..please..don't.."Gaara said making her look up to him,he gave her a kiss.Slow but so much passion into it,Sakura kissed him back and Gaare deepened it.Both were yearning for each other-so much more then other times.Especially since they didn't have much time left.

Gaara undid each other her buttons on her shirt,that moment Sakura remembered what Gaara whispered to her.

_"Sakura"his breathed tickled her ear,but this was no laughing matter,"I'll love you til my last breath takes you from me"_

"Sakura"Gaara said moaning in between their kisses,"you're the best thing that ever happened to me.."he said his voice thick with affection.Sakura took his face into her hands and gave him a long kiss,"I'll love _you_..unitl **my **last breath takes you from _me_"she said as she continued to kiss him,"I actually breathe"she said and with that said Gaara felt a tear of his roll down his cheek,she wipped the blood away and they stared at each other.

Gaara turned to look at the lights and they were gone in a glash.

* * *

Sasuke knew this would be happening-that's why he's sleeping downstairs.

* * *

**Tried to add** some **humor,and seriousness in some parts.Like the ending with the couple-**_serious_

**The quote that Gaara said is from Chiodos,"Expired In Goreville"**

**Good song- I immediately thought Gaara saying that to Sakura.**

**Phew...one more chapter left.**


	11. Expiration

**This whole chapter will be done in **_**Sakura's POV-mostly..**_

No Sakura is not going to get pregnant...even thought I don't write it-the two used protection.

_**SPOV-Sakura's POV**_

_**GPOV-Gaara's POV**_

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Naruto,or FFTL

**Recap**:"Sakura"Gaara said moaning in between their kisses,"you're the best thing that ever happened to me.."he said his voice thick with affection.Sakura took his face into her hands and gave him a long kiss,"I'll love _you_..unitl **my **last breath takes you from _me_"she said as she continued to kiss him,"I actually breathe"she said and with that said.Gaara felt a tear of his roll down his cheek,she wipped the blood away and they stared at each other.Gaara turned to look at the lights and they were gone in a glash.

* * *

Sasuke knew this would be happening-that's why he's sleeping downstairs.

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_:Expiration. 

**SPOV**

I felt my cheek oddly warm and slowly opened my eyes-the window was open.The sunlight filled the room and nearly blinded me-wait.Turning around I saw no one,"..Gaara.." my voice let out,it was small and scratchy.I cleared my throat,no response.My heart began to pound against my ribs so much that it hurt.

"Gaara!"I let out again,a bit stronger,no response.I got out of my bed in a hurry and put on some clothes as I searched my room.No one but me was in here.

My eyes grew wide and I looked at the clock-7:30,"..no...no"I repeated to myself and ran out of my room.

Nearly rolling down the stairs I caught myself on the rail.Sasuke was sitting on the couch with his head bowed and his arms resting on his legs,"Sasuke"he turned around and looked at me,he stood.

I nearly threw myself at him,"where is he!..where'd he go-why didn't he say goodbye!"near the point of sobbing he wipped away my tears.He kept staring at me with a blank expression and then I understood.

"You're...not..going to tell me"I said knowing that it was true-I pulled myself away from him and took a few steps back.Hands curled around my shoulders-I looked up and saw Temari.

"Sakura..he made us promise that we wouldn't-"

"Temari.I need to see him just..just _one_ more time.."I began to sob so my words got cut off and distorted.My legs were weak and I landed on the floor and both stood there.Not saying a word.

"Sakura.."Temari's voice spoke to me,"I understand what-"

"No.You don't understand..."I shot a glare at her and used the couch for support as I stood,"don't say that you do.Please.Tell me where he went.."

"Sakura we can't tell you-"

"To the forest."Sasuke said looking down at the ground when I turned to him.

"Sasuke"Temari scolded.He looked at her and then back at me.

"Go to the entrance of the forest.Keep going straight,and then make your way to the hill..and a house will be up there.He is there"Temari shook her head at him.He handed me a stake,I took it.

"Use the stake for protection...Go ..Sakura.."he said smiling at me,I gave a smile back and dashed out of the house.

"She'll see him die"was the last thing I heard when I ran out,the wind was harsh.I cursed at it in my mind,"Sorry..sorry..excuse me.."I said as I bumped into people on the sidewalk.I turned to my right and ran in the narrow alley as I jumped the small fence leading a short cut to the forest.

_Don't come.._I began to hear his voice-I laughed at myself for how crazy I was turning out to be,"I'm mental"I whispered to myself removing my pink hair that blocked my view._Sakura,please don't come-It'll be harder for you-_"I need to see you"it disturbed me that I was answering to a voice that wasn't really even his-but I did so anyway.

Smiling,I saw the entrance and ran to it-_Sakura don't!run back!please._His voice was begging me to turn back,I smiled at myself and stopped at the entrace.Savoring it.

"Sakura leave."I turned around and saw Kankuro standing there looking at me,"you can't be here.."

"I'm going to see him whether anyone likes it or not"I said turning to the forest but he grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm afraid not.You cannot come in here-and if it means killing you.I'll do it"he threatened.I glared at him and smirked.He loosened his grip.

"Don't fuck with me right now."I said taking out the stake Sasuke gave me.Kankuro gave a shaky sigh and looked at the ground,"I don't want to kill you-you're his brother..I just need to see him."I said.He took his hand away from my shoulder and walked away.I gripped the stake and ran into the forest.

_Don't_

"Be quiet"

_Please- I love you._

"I do too"

_Sakura-this is irrational.I had you._

"I have to see you"

* * *

**GPOV**

_Why are you doing this Gaara?_

I've gone mad...I looked around in the corners of the dark cell and didn't see her pink hair and viridian eyes.Why am I hearing her voice,"because I love you.."I said to her-though it was just my imagination.The cell door swung open and there stood Kankuro looking at me as I sat on the cold floor..

"...What.."I said as he didn't say anything for a moment.

"...She's coming.."he said,and with that he grabbed my arm and walked me out of the cell.My hands were tide behind my back,it was useless to escape-wait.I didn't want to...hell,I want to be with her,but this..cannot change.

"She threatened me..I don't know,Gaara..she's..not herself."he whispered to me as he looked around making sure no one was hearing.The hallway lights glared down at us both and we passed many rooms where screams were heard.

"..not..herself..?"I questioned myself.

_I love you._her voice whispered at me,but it was dark and scratchy.I shuddered at the thought of her being anywhere near that.

* * *

**SPOV**

_GO BACK! I don't want you to see me die._

"As long as I see you"I jumped over tree roots and crouched under branches.I was close-I saw the white house which resembled more of a mansion.

_Sakura don't-_

I stopped in horror as I heard a piercing scream go throughtout the forest-I looked around and my gaze went back to the house.I nearly dropped the stake in my hand but gripped it again,"Gaara..?"I said in a small voice.I began to run again towards the house and was near the entrace.

* * *

**GPOV**

That scream-who's scream was that,"That..was one of the screams of a vampire who..did what you did.."Kankuro whispered at me-I turned to look at him and he avoided me.

"So that's going to happen to me as well."I looked ahead of me and we were near the end of the hall and we passed the entrance door.

* * *

**SPOV**

I began to hyperventilate and smile as I was a few steps away from the house.My heart stopped.I tripped on a branch and gave a scream as I closed my eyes.I was holding back more tears as I opened my eyes and looked at my arm.

A bear trap was around it,my arm was bleeding badly.I looked down at my leg and the same thing-a bear trap.Why is there bear traps on the damn floor.I looked up,bitting my lip,and saw a sign.

HUNTER'S WELCOME.

* * *

**GPOV**

We reached the end of the hallway and he opened the door,I walked in and my eyes grew slightly wide when I smelled that familiar blood.Too late though-Kankuro shut the door.You couldn't smell it in here.She's somewhat safe from the vampires.

"I'm sorry.."he whispered to me,I gave a nod.

* * *

**SPOV**

I quietly sobbed to myself and managed to sit up,I was trying to take off the bear trap from my leg-it wasn't working so great.

I got my stake and began to pick at the bear trap and it open up enough to let my leg go.I kicked the bear trap away from me and more tears ran down,more blood also.I began to work on the one gripping my arm.

Getting the stake and doing the same,picking at it making it more wide while I put my arm on the ground.I felt the sharp edges come out of my sking as I gave a cry.

I didn't stop,and finally my arm was cappable of squeezing out.I layed on the grassy ground and moved that bear trap away from me,I relaxed a bit.

* * *

**GPOV**

The room was circular and only one light shone,it was in the center.Chains were on the ceiling and fom the corner of my eye I saw weapons.Torture weapons.Across the room was a long rectangular table with two vampires sitting there.They stared at me.

"Sabaku no Gaara...you went against the rules.."said a man with black hair and red eyes-he looked like Sasuke.Too much.I saw Neji sittign next to him avoiding eye contact,"as you know you deserve a punishment..shame you chose this one-but we respect it."he said and nodded.

Kankuro untied me and dragged me so I stood under the chains.He shackled my wrist so I hung in midair.I looked at Neji and he stared right back at me.

* * *

**SPOV**

I whimpered to myself as I dragged myself across the rocky ground and reached the door.I placed my bloody hand on the knob and used it for support as I stood up.I stumbled inside and smashed against the wall,I tried to stand up straight and I also tried to walk.I used the wall as if it were a hand rail and looked at the hallway.About twenty rooms in one end,and one room in the other.

"You're there.."I said happily.

_Sakura' go back!you're with vampires!_

"No"I said loudly with a smile across my face,tears running down my already stained cheeks.

* * *

**GPOV**

"Anything you'd like to say.."The black hair man spoke,Neji sat quietly.I cleared my throat and Kankuro got out a knife and ripped my shirt.He placed a stake over where my heart was supposed to be.

"I''d just.."I can't believe how weak I sound.

* * *

**SPOV**

I kept on smiling but that went away when I fell to the white tile.I looked at the door that was just ahead of me and dragged myself-who cares about the pain.

_I do.._

"Gaara..I'm coming.."I replied and looked over my shoulder to see the white tile staned with drops blood,I turned back to look ahead.Reaching for the door.

* * *

**GPOV**

"Like to say..."I heard someone by the door-Sakura.The door knob was being turned.Neji,Kankuro,and the man looked at the door also in curiosity-it slammed open.I looked over my shoulder and gave a small shiver at how she looked at me with a smile but it was gone,"..beyond words.."I said,her eyes grew wide terror and I looked back at Kankuro.My eyes grew wide.

**(You'll get what he meant by that at the end)**

* * *

**SPOV**

The walls were splattered with his blood,and his head was bowed.The stake went through his back.I began to cry once more and I reached up to my face.I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood-but it was not mine,"GAARA!!"I shouted.

He swung back and forth,"GAARA!!"I dragged myself on the floor and reached his foot,I turned him around.His eyes wide and looking right back at me,I gave another scream as I looked away.

"Sakura!"a familiar voice shouted,"why are you here"I heard footsteps and someone put a hand on my back.I looked at saw Neji,"you're not supposed to be here."

"Neji-who is this woman"a man that looked oddly like Sasuke said,Neji looked at him.

"Her name is Sakura,Itachi..I can't have her here I have to-"

"Humans are not allowed in here..."

"I know..I'm going to take her home.."Neji said a bit scared of the man who held no expression.I looked back up at Gaara and he wasn't there.I looked around the room and Kankuro had him slumped over his shoulder.

"Neji..help me stand.."I said a bit calmly,he held me up,"take me to Gaara."he hesitated but did so.Kankuro stared at me as I took Gaara's face into my hands and gave him a kiss.His lips were unbelievably cold,they always were,but not this cold.I put my hand over Gaara's eyes and close them.

"Sakura.."

"No.."

Neji gave a sigh as I wipped away one of Gaara's tears,"I'll love you til my last breath takes you from _me_..**remember**?"I wipped away my own tears and Neji began to take me away,"No!No,Neji take me back to him!!"I shouted as he grabbed my waist and dragged me across the room,"NO!!"I kept on sturggling and looked at Kankuro.I was silent and watch his every move.

He took out the stake and Gaara immediately turned to ashes,I turned away and let Neji drag me away,"Gaara.."I whispered looking down at the ground.I clasped my hands over my face,and remembered what he said to me.

"_My love for you is_ beyond words_...beyond any_ I love you"

* * *

**So there it is :D**

**I got a bit teary eyed while I wrote this..eh.****So it hurt me too,but it had to be done D:**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :D**


End file.
